


After Death. No Dear, After You.

by Chimata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic Book Violence, Gen, Godmother Peggy Carter, References to Monty Python, Shame on you, Which apparently isn't athing, Word Vomit Story, originally a sad ghost story but I can't take anything seriously apparently, shame on you fandom, shame on your cow, shame on your favorite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimata/pseuds/Chimata
Summary: A ghost story where Tony dies but is brought back by Doctor Strange as a ghost. It was going to be a Greek Tragedy thing staring Cap, but that didn't happen. Nope. Instead, I word vomited this short story that has a pissed of Peggy Carter, a comfortable Mephisto, and Tony trying to ignore the ghost in the room. (Even though he's the ghost.) Also, Stephen Strange makes an appearance and bonds with Tony, Steve's case of the dick get's better, and Mephisto is part of the Tony Stark Defence Squad. Because of reasons. Important one's involving Abra slippers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have three incomplete stories and what do I do? Write another story. GOD! At least I finished it. I can finish stories. I've done it before and my other stories will be finished eventually.   
> Alas, my brain does what it does and I have no say. Until then, enjoy this story.   
> Hahahahaha... I'm sorry.

“Tony’s not acting like himself.” Banner is seated comfortably in a bay window some manner of tome is in his hands and gazing towards Stark Tower. “Ironman has been seen flying around, sure. But the media has made no mentions of Tony.” Thor makes another effort to pet Strange’s red cloak but gets slapped for his troubles. 

“Speak plainly Banner.” The scientist keeps his eyes firmly on the sky but does dejectedly lift his shoulders. 

“I’m worried is all. We didn’t part on the best of terms.”

“I see. The man of Iron is a mighty warrior and a clever tactician; I’m sure he is fine.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Thor nods makes another attempt to tame the wild cloak but it twirls away. However, the cloak has yet to fly off implying that this is a game played in jest. 

The Thunderer finally manages to run a single tip along her edges when the cloak bounces over to the now opening meditation room doors and nesting herself elegantly on Doctor Strange’s shoulders. “Gentleman, I believe we may need help.”

“Help, Doctor? I thought that was the reason my Brother sought you out.” Loki side-eyes him from the corner he staked out early this morning.

“He sought me for my expertise, and my expert opinion says we seek help from a spirit guide.” Strange lifts his nose into the air while Banner mutters a comparison of Strange’s ego with that of Stark's. Thor agrees that the Doctor is far worse.

Banner speaks, most likely to distract from his rude utterances, “Spirit guide? Like an animal?”

“It’s whatever spirit that will serve our goals best. It can be an animal, a being from another dimension, or an Avatar of some kind.”

“Interesting,” Banner mutters.

“Please, start the process mortal. I look forward to being entertained by your lower magic.”

“Brother!”

“It’s fine, Thor. I can begin at once.” Thor waves a hand for Strange to do what he must while he tries to glare at his brother for his impertinent tongue. The glare, to Loki, is like water on a bird’s feather and he once more wishes for his Brother’s respect. 

Strange begins moving his fingers and limbs in distinct patterns in the air with gold sparks flying from his fingertips. Much as Loki would do when he performed a spell. Several red and gold circles appeared in the room, overlapping each other before Strange, and dancing in time with his air patterns. The area where the rings overlapped began to form a figure, a man, whose edges were becoming more and more clear. When the Doctor stilled, the entire room hushed and only the spirit dared to speak.

“Ew, Doctor Strange. I fucking hate magic.” 

@@@

“Giant Green, Lion-O, and Daria! Long time no sees.” Before Tony closed his eyes one last time in that god forsaken Hydra base, he spent about a minute wondering about death. Like hell and heaven. Remembering his Mother taking him to Mass before boarding school. Him wishing real hard that there was only a void because, Tony, he could use a real good nap. Not a beautiful skeleton lady stroking his head and apologizing for things. Things he thinks he should remember but can’t.

“Strange! What is the meaning of this? Why is the man of Iron here? What about our guide you spoke of?”

“Thor inside voices.” Hammer time sends metaphoric daggers through the air, but Tony is incorporeal. No throat squeezing for him. Tony lifts a hand to peer through, and although the room becomes slightly fuzzing, he can still see the paling Bruce and the two angry aliens. Why is Loki angry?

“Obviously, the spell failed, and you pulled Stark from his body,” Loki sneers

Strange waves his fingers obnoxiously around Tony and he bats at them. He fails. Nobody touching him means he can’t touch anything either. Damn. Maybe get angry? Ghost in movies are always using their anger issues to move things. Hulk would make a great ghost. Tony waves at Bruce but the other scientist whirls his head away.

“The spell didn’t fail. Stark is our guide.” Guide? Like in a museum? Explaining things and shit. Tony has hard enough time keeping up with his brain. What made the Universe think he could slow it down for others? Evil Universe.

“And he must be the best candidate for the job. The spell usually picks an older soul, one who has let go of all their negative emotions. One who is less likely to turn into Onryou.”

“Oh, I learned this from Ru. Onryou is a vengeful spirit that tries to take revenge against any living soul.”

“Not exactly, but close enough.” Thor is frowning and gripping his precious hammer tight. Bruce is looking a tad green and trying to win a staring contest with his shoe. Tony wants to tell him that the shoe usually wins. Except for ‘03 when Tony won. No matter what Rhodey tries to argue.   

“Stark is dead, and I assume not at rest.” And huh? Why is Loki here and not in the deepest and darkest dungeons of Asgard?

“Why isn’t Loki in a cage? Oh, Tesla. Thor is pulling a Silence of the Lambs, isn’t he? This will only end badly.”

“Tony.”

“Yes, Bruce?”

“You’re dead.”

“Apparently. Can we move this show along I’m bored.”

“Stark, vengeance implies you were slain in the field of battle. Tell me, did you die painfully?”

He tries to tell him no. Tries to form the words and push the sounds out his throat. But all he gets is a rush of air, which is weird because the dead do not need to breath, and flapping gums. His face becomes red, another thing which is weird because death means no blood, too. And he clicks his teeth together. Nothing.

“Stark as a spirit guide, you are bound by the truth. You cannot lie.” Fuck. Fuck everything because Tony and the truth are not friends. Or even acquaintances. More like mutually sworn enemies that curse each other's families for generations upon generations. He tries to say his first time was fun, nothing. Tries to say he could manage fine without JARVIS still nothing. 

“Rhodey is a platypus.” Ha! That worked. This he can work with.

“Stark tell me who murdered you. Blood must be paid for taking the life of my Shield Brother. A life for a life!”

“Yeah, I ain’t telling you squat.”

“Tony. Thor’s Medieval concept of blood feuds aside, don’t you want justice?”

Tony snorts, “Nah. My death was justice.”

“That is a level of foolishness, I thought only Thor could achieve.”

“Loki speaks the truth. You are a good man Stark and deserve no dire fate.”

“But I can only speak the truth. Ergo, my death was justice.”

“You may think it’s true, but that doesn’t make it so Tony.” Tony makes a dignified response and sticks out his tongue at Bruce. 

“I thought you guys wanted a guide? Well, here I am to guide. So tell me what I am guiding.”

“We require your aid to find the remaining infinity stones, to keep them from our enemy who grows nearer every day, and to find Odin the Allfather.” Strange says reasonably.

“This would be the fucking army I saw in Loki’s stick of destiny portal?”

“Aye.”

“I fucking told you. I fucking said. I told Cap. No one listened. No one listened!”

“Thor?” Strange gasps. Stupid magic man.

“Aye, Anthony. You were and are correct. It was a failure on my part that I did not heed your words until it was too late. But I’ve seen our enemy, Thanos and he is coming. I apologize Shield Brother for I have wronged you.”

“Oh. Uh. No problem, Pikachu. Water under the bridge. Sorry, I yelled. And that your Dad is missing.”

“Think nothing of it. Your anger and frustration are well earned.”

“Okay, sure. Sure. Sure. I can find Infinity Stones. No problem. I already have an algorithm and everything.”

“You do?”

“Oh, yeah. Of course. Two of those suckers gave us trouble. Why wouldn’t I science the fuck out of that?”

“No, you would.” Bruce nods smiling, but his grip on his book hasn’t lessened. 

“We need just head to your Tower, then?”

“Yeah, FRIDAY isn’t going to give you squat without an explanation and a vocal verification code from me.”

“Let us head to the Tower, quickly.”

“Hold on, Thor. Tony cannot leave the Sanctuary.”

“Why not?” Bruce, beloved Science Bro of science, do not betray beautiful science with magic. Magic is evil.

“Stark’s soul is weak. He needs a guardian to protect him from the many hidden veils.”

“Cannot Loki protect him with his magic?”

“Loki is untrained in soul magic. We need a guardian that is of the hidden veils.”

“I do not like bodyguards. Okay. They are stuffy and refused to flow with my particular brand of style. I say we risk it.”

“I’m the expert-”

“Of course, you are.”

“There will be no risk, especially since the creation of a guardian is a simple task.” Without even saying please, Strange pushes a hand into Tony’s matter. (He is still made of matter. No magic soul nonsense.) The other hand makes some silly patterns like he holding a Wii motion controller. It’s stupid but despites Tony’s mental protest a bodyguard forms from the air. From nothing like science isn’t even a thing. Was he made like that too? Stupid magic.

“She sort of looks familiar.”

“She should be someone close to Tony in life that considers herself a guardian of his.”

Tony blinks. What the fuck, magic? “Aunt Peggy?”

The woman is young, appearing more as she does in Howard’s old war photos than when Tony knew her. “This is Carter like Steve’s Carter. How can she be a guardian? She died recently, too.”

“Her soul is very powerful is all I can say.” Yeah, because magic sucks. Science would be able to explain it’s unusual stuff. 

“Anthony? What’s going on?” Tony moves to brush a finger along her arm and find that he can touch her. The whole situation is unreal. “I was dead. I am dead.” Aunt Peggy clenches her hands and makes the expression that usually meant someone was in big trouble. Hopefully not Tony. “Someone explain fast before I start shooting.”

“Ms. Carter?” Aunt Peggy raises an imperious brow. “Agent Carter?” She smiles warmly at Strange. “Both you and Tony have died recently, but unfortunately the many realms need your help.” 

“I’ll admit things were a little fuzzy there at the end, but Tony was only in his forties when I died. Why are you saying we both died recently. He should have another sixty years at least.”

“Because Tony Stark died the same year you did Agent.”

“What?” her voice is hard, and Tony can’t help but flinch. Which is stupid because he has no body. And he’s dead. What more can hurt him?

“Yeah, Aunt Peggy. These two, Thor and Loki, are Viking aliens from Space who need help finding powerful stones to stop a big bad evil guy like the Red Skull. He’s an alien Red Skull, essentially. But to do that we need to go to Avengers Tower and see an AI lady about an algorithm I created to find these super rocks. Cause she’ll only give them to me. Her protocols are very strict on the whole giving away my technology thing.”

“Anthony, darling. That doesn’t answer my question.” Shit. He can’t tell her. What if she’s disappointed he failed at life again? She was at least sort of proud of him even before Ironman. He doesn’t want to disappoint her. Not his Aunt Peggy. Fuck, he can’t lie. Stupid magic. He could stay silent. Perfect.

“Anthony was cruelly killed, but he refuses to speak the culprit's name.”

“You were murdered.”

“Aunt Peggy, it’s fine. We’ve got bigger fish to fry.”

“You were murdered, Anthony! Nothing could ever make that fine.”

“I deserved it.”

“The only one who can legally decide that is the government. Were you formally executed?”

“No. The person is morally above the government.”

“Anthony?”

“Drop it, please.”

“Ducky.”

“Please, Aunt Peggy.”

“You might as well tell us now Stark. The truth always comes out eventually.” Oh, the irony that Loki unknowingly speaks.

“Fine. Steve Rogers slammed his shield, which Howard made, into my chest breaking my arc reactor that powered the suit. But whether it was my injuries or the cold that killed me, I don’t know,” he monotones.

“The cold?” Strange’s fingers are steepled like Tony’s death is just so interesting. Why even?

“We fought in an old Hydra base in Siberia.”

“Stark, did Rogers slam the shield into the arc reactor or near it?”

“Dead center. Why?”

“Simply, my curiosity. Your death was caused by the shield. It was a direct hit to the weakest part of your chest. He probably broke several ribs that punctured a lung or even nicked your heart. Although, it’s hard to be conclusive without an autopsy.”

“Ducky, Steve did this? My Steve?” Her voice breaks and Tony want’s to take everything he said back.

“I told you not to ask. I even said please.”

“Oh.” She grits her teeth. “I should have shot that git dead when I had the chance.”

“But it’s Steve Rogers. Your great love. I don’t- I don’t understand. You should side with him.”

“Why should I side with some old crush instead of my Godson?”

“Because it was my fault.”

“How!”

“I tried to kill Bucky.”

“Bullshit!”

“What?”

“You are excellent at anything you do Anthony. You never try, you simply achieve. If you wanted him dead, he be dead. Is he dead?”

“No.”

“Well, then, what made you so angry that you decided to rough up the boys?”

Tony scratches his nose. “Bucky, brainwashed by Hydra, murdered Father and Mother. Steve- He knew. Steve knew for two years and never told me. Tried to give me some bullshit excuse when I confronted him. I just witness Barnes strangling the life from Mom and Steve lied. I lost it. I’m sorry Aunt Peggy. I’m sorry.”

“Darling, you were traumatized and betrayed by someone, both I and your Father, often spoke highly. And you with your big heart, of course, you felt it deeply. Violence is never the answer, but your reaction is understandable. You are only human.” Peggy wraps her arms around Tony, and he lays his head against her neck. He missed this. Aunt Peggy brushing his hair with her hand, telling him he was beloved just the way he is.

“Stark men are made of Iron,” he mumbles as he often did when he was young. 

“Yes, my Ducky indeed has a will of iron, a mind of steel, and a heart of gold. But still he is only human,” Peggy states firmly the same response she always gave too.

Tony snuggles into the hug, finding that something in his chest loosens. “You were going to shoot Steve.” 

“Oh, in my case violence is always the answer and Rogers deserves a bullet between the eyes. And anyone who gets in my bloody way gets one too.”

“Aye. Steven Rogers has broken one of the most sacred laws of Asgard and must indeed be punished.”

“But I started it.”

“Fights among Shield-Brethren is common, but taking fatal blood is forbidden. You cannot trust a warrior, who has shed allied blood, on the battlefield. You cannot trust his honor that may sway him to the opposing side.”

“You cannot be thinking that Steve might side with Thanos?”

“If Thanos offers salvation for this Bucky, who but the fates can say which side Rogers would ally himself.”

“My Brother offers good advice, Mortal.”

“But he’s Captain America!”

“Anthony, he will always be Steve Rogers first and foremost. Captain America was good because Steve was a good man. But if he has changed and is no longer an honest man than the same is true for Captain America.”

“Bruce?”

“Sorry, I’m going to have to agree with the former Director.”

“He’s Captain America.”

“I’m sorry Anthony.” Aunt Peggy rubs his back and Tony has to wonder if he’s worth it.

@@@

Goals were good. It was how Peggy structured her life to keep the important stuff in focus. Set a goal, set smaller goals, achieve smaller goals and you will achieve the main goal. Focusing on the present, on problems she could solve was what kept her sane as Director of SHIELD. The rest of it was either trash to be ignored or a special moment to enjoy. Thus you got dealing with idiots versus sipping whiskey with Ana while Ducky giggled in her lap.

The past had narrow-minded men, saving people from themselves, and searching for strange 084s to ensure bad people couldn’t gain too large an advantage. The future had basically the same problems. Truthfully, she wasn’t surprised humanity tended to entrench itself in stupid ideas. 

The only question now was what to do about Steve Rogers? Peggy was torn between a couple of ideas: shooting him in the chest, shooting him in the head or shooting in the chest and the head. Maybe she'd start off with a good explosion before she got to the shooting. Peggy did love a well-executed explosion. She’s pretty sure excessive force is a requirement for these sorts of situations.

“Aunt Peggy, why are you wearing the facial expression that you wear when character Peggy faints? Is it because of the floating? I can stop the floating.”

“I’m only arguing with myself; your floating is fine.” He twitches his nose, a pleased gesture that Ana often did, and she runs a hand along his back. 

“I feel like I should be using my power for evil like standing behind people as they brush their teeth then disappearing when they turn around. Or stalking Rhodey and tweeting what he mumbles while he does paperwork. Or asking for a ride only to disappear once the car reached Stark Manor.”

“What kind of darling are you that you consider those mischievous acts evil?” Loki inquires.

“I can be evil. Like, mean evil of badassness.”

“Truly? What revenge shall I suffer for throwing you from great height to your possible death?”

“You do you mean the whole throwing me off my own Tower thing? Nah, we’re cool. It was a great way to test a new armor feature of mine.”

“Thor, are you sure this mortal is real and not created from some fools fantasy?”

“Hey! Maybe I think you’re trauma from Bruce and Romanoff is revenge enough.” Anthony pauses twirling in a circle above their heads. “And for the record, if I’m anyone’s fantasy it should be a sex fantasy because I am damn sexy.”

“Of course, Anthony.”

“Stark, we have reach your Tower, is there anything that needs to be done before Friday hands over the algorithm besides ignoring efficiency? Perhaps, you like to write the entire program by hand on paper for us?”

“Don’t be the four-day-old coffee I forgot about but still drank, Strange. I am the guide which means I get to pick the transportation.”

“But must your irrational fear of the unknown mean we waste precious seconds walking when we could have been there instantaneously with the sling ring.”

“Yes. But it’s hatred of magic, not fear Doctor Occult.”

“Doctor Occult? I was expecting the obvious Doctor Fate.”

“That’s where you made your first mistake! No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!”

“I walked right into that one.”

“Yes, you could say you sling ringed into it.”

“Was that positively necessary?”

“Yup.”

“Anthony. Stop teasing the magic man-”

“Magic man?”

“And tell us how we should enter. I’m assuming the front door would not be the correct choice.”

“Yeah, no. FRIDAY would get one look at Thor and Loki and panic. Better to use the ‘world thinks I’m dead, but I’m not’ entrance.” 

“Why on Earth would you need such an entrance Stark?” 

“Strange, you're new, but us superheroes like to fake their deaths a lot. Like Fury.”

“Really?”

Loki raised his hand. “I faked my death.”

Peggy raised her hand as well. “Three months, right before Anthony was born.”

“Ah, shall we?”

The entrance is a barber shop, a snide comment on Fury’s lack of hair, perhaps. It’s an old fashion one, looks as if it’s been pulled straight from the sixties. Another jab at Nicholas’ age? The actual door is a low tech trapdoor hidden in one of the farthest corners and leads to a simple Tunnel.

“The master of technology relies on a simple trapdoor. Where are the eye scanners and motions sensors, you Midgardians are so fond of?”

“Loki, I needed a hack-proof entrance. Ancient tech is the only way to ensure that, I’ll have you know.”

“I could have found it with magic.”

“Strange, intangible or not, I will smack you.”

“Can we please just go?”

“Yes, Bruce. Follow the yellow brick road.”

Each member lands safely on the ground, only for Peggy to discover that the tunnel was indeed paved with yellow bricks. The walls were even painted with members of the lollipop guild. Everyone turns to stare unbelievingly at Anthony, who continues to float proudly.

“I recognize these fellows. They were from the film of the fly monkeys.”

“Got it in one Sailor Jupiter. Although, I always preferred the books.”

“I supposed Tony, that you are to be the Wizard of Oz in this scenario?”

“Nope. It was for FRIDAY, a birth present if you will, for the Queen of Oz.”

“That is lovely Anthony.” He smiles and taps on his chest. She cannot, for the life of her, recall when he gained such a strange habit. The Doctor had said something about Anthony's chest and an arc reactor. But the memories remain like sand falling from her fingers. Some bits she keeps but mostly the memories are forgotten.

“Sure. Now we just take the elevator up to my lab, and we’ll be golden.”

@@@

Fuck. He cannot do this. He hadn’t thought, how is that new Stark, about the consequence of his death. Tony wanted to be there for Steve, to help Steve defeat another evil. How was he to know, that he was the villain in his own story? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fry was still a baby. Viz was still a baby. Peter was an actual baby. And Rhodey. God, Rhodey. Tony didn’t know if he was dead, in a coma, or paralyzed. All because of Tony’s arrogance and stupidity. His fault, his fucking fault. And fuck it all, he had to go and die. Just drop all his mistakes on whoever was there to pick up the slack. Pepper, probably. Selfish. Selfish and stupid. Fuck.

“Anthony? The elevator doors.” Aunt Peggy’s pulling on his elbow, worried. Calling Tony’s name for the thousandth time probably. But he can’t-

“Umm, the elevator scans all guest before anyone is allowed into the workshop. Our reading are strange enough that Fry would usually ask me what to do. But since I’m not at home, she’ll probably let us inside to gain more intel.”

“Your child, is she a clever one?” Loki’s lost some of the crazy in his eyes, and Tony’s not sure why. The adopted brother of Thor appears almost regretful for some reason.

“Yes. She isn’t as snarky as her elder Brother was, but she has far better understanding of people.” Loki turns away and the doors open. Tony isn’t sure that he wants to go through with it. Because this isn’t him coming home, it’s only a stop on his final saving the world tour. It’s cruel to offer hope like that. So fucking cruel.

“Greetings Lady FRIDAY, I am Prince Thor of Asgard, and this is my brother Loki.” Tony sniggers when Loki hisses at Thor like a cat.

“Thor there is no one here.”

“Oh, FRIDAY is an artificial intelligence system created by Tony, Doctor.”

“Impossible. The closest anyone has gotten to creating an AI is the search engine response bots.”

Bruce gives Tony a strange glance, it’s Tony’s job to defend his babies after all but if he spoke Fry would hear. He doesn’t know if her cameras can see him but hiding behind Aunt Peggy while remaining silent is his best option. He’s best option to be an absolute coward that is. “Oh, Dum-E is far more evolved than those bots.”

“Dummy. Really?”

“Tony’s the one who names them. There are Butterfingers and U as well as Siv or the Strike Hive, their cleaning bots. Although, Safiye or SAFEST is probably the most similar to those bots you mentioned. A far higher intelligence but certainly similar.”

“That has yet to be seen, Doctor Banner.”

“Are you indeed Doctor Banner?” Her voice comes from the speaker; it sounded cold compared to her usually teenage rebellion tone.

“FRIDAY?”

“I am, and the Asgardians have identified themselves, but I still require the identity of the rest.”

“I see. Well, umm. I am Bruce Banner, this is Doctor Stephen Strange, and finally we have former Director Margaret Carter.”

“Margaret Carter. As in, Aunt Peggy?” Fry’s voice glitches. Fuck Things must be very bad for Fry if her system is glitching enough to affect her vocals.

“The one and only.”

“You are dead.”

“Apparently, I got better. It’s is a pleasure to meet you FRIDAY.”

“What proof do I have that you are who you say? After all, Loki is on record as a ‘the fun type of badie that still needs to be pelted with snowballs.’” Aunt Peggy raises an incredulous brow. So Tony owes him a drink, and obviously, he didn’t want to be rude and forget, so it’s in the official file. He’s a good guy like that. “Banner is listed as a Science Bro. but I’ve never met him before, and the woman claims to be Carter, but she appears far younger than her stated age.” This is it. This is the moment where Tony is supposed to pop out and do the snarky dance. Ask for the algorithm and say a joke. But he can’t. 

“Tony.”

“Boss? Is boss here? Where is he?” Fuck. This is worse than watching Rhodey fall. He never wanted to disappoint them.

“Daddy’s home?” Tony floats forward but finds the need to act normal, to plant his feet on the ground, spread his arms wide and give the largest smile he knows. It feels brittle. 

“Dad, I can’t see you. Where are you? You are here, right?”

“My consciousness is indeed here. Pull up the thermal reading from the camera’s Fry.”

“You got it, Boss.” A holoscreen appears with only one normal human heat signature. Strange is a typical human with a white filling and a red crust. Thor and Bruce’s bodies are completely white. Loki is solidly blue except for a red shell. Aunt Peggy pulsates between red and blue. Tony waves his arms and claps his hands. The only thing that moves is a very purple form in a Tony Stark shape. He floats up, and the purple form floats up too. Makes sense iron is naturally cold. 

“FRIDAY, I am the the strange moving cold stop on the thermal readings.”

“Boss, the human body usually cannot survive a body temperature below 28 degrees Celsius.”

“Come on darling; you know how I like to play those high odds. Just this time-” He swallows and licks his lips. The words are stuck in his throat, and the thing is FRIDAY probably already knows he’s dead. She was there when Cap- But it’s not real until it’s said out loud is very much a Stark trait. “This time I didn’t win.” 

“Dad.” The words are said, a plea really, but not spoken, simply written on the screen for Tony’s eyes only.

“I’m sorry baby. Tell the bots I’m sorry too.”

“Evidence suggests otherwise.”

“Fry. I died.”

“Yet you are here speaking to me. Explain that genius.” Tony waggles a finger at the girl because really. He would do the same thing in her shoes, but Fry is supposed to be better.

“I can explain that FRIDAY. I brought him back with a spell.”

“Magic?” Ah, the contempt is audible. That’s Tony’s little girl.

“Yes.” Strange’s eye roll is also audible.

“For good?”

Strange glances at Tony but quickly returns his gaze to the ceiling. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Strange you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I’m not. Obviously, the Universe still requires Ironman or I wouldn’t have been able to pull you from Lady Death.” Yeah, but what if Tony is done with the Universe?

“I’ll hold you to that promise. Doctor Stephen Strange, formerly of Metro-General Hospital and friend to Christine Palmer.” Strange’s brow twitches and Tony can’t blame him. 

Aunt Peggy let’s out a laugh. “My god-grandbaby is quite the spitfire.” 

“Now, what can I do for you, Boss?”

“I need Safiye to identify all possible infinity stones locations.”

“You programmed Safiye to find the stones, huh?”

“Sure, she finds the dangerous tech. The stones are dangerous tech.”

“Safiye has located four possible for the stones. One is Vision. Another is a pocket dimension connected to four points which are New York, London, Hong Kong, and Kathmandu. The third possible location is in the spatial-domain you believed to be Asgard, and the fourth possible is in another unregistered pocket spatial-domain.”

“Stark, you are able to see into Asgard?”

“No, Thor. What I can do is measure the energy Asgard, and different spatial domains emit. It’s not really seeing, more like sensing with technology.”

“And tell me Stark, have you discovered ways to enter these different realms, or you simply stuck staring at true gods with awe?” Rude.

“I’ll have you know Loki the Cranky Snowman, that I was indeed developing an Einstein-Rosen Bridge but-”

“But-”

“It’s not finished yet. But I’m a genius I could totally figure it out.”

Thor guffaws and tries to smack Tony on the back but his hand simply passes through. Tony couldn’t feel it, and he bites his lips trying to focus on his annoyance at Thor. “Man of Iron, you are smart for a Midgardian. However, I believe such feats are too far beyond this realms capabilities.”

“You should be wary of underestimating mortals Brother. Your Jane is one, for one thing, and another primary example is my fate.”

“The very articulate deer is right. Jane and I have been- somewhat- collaborating on measuring the flow of what she insists on calling ‘Aether’ and mapping -again this is all her- ‘Yggdrasil’s branches.’” The group, except for Aunt Peggy who looks weirdly proud, blinks and keeps blinking. Which why? Tony is a genius. Why do people keep forgetting that? He has Ph.Ds, he’s technically a doctor too. 

“FRIDAY, we know of the Mind stone and the Space stone. But do you have any idea what stone is in this pocket dimension and who holds it in their possession?”  Nice topic change Bruce.

“Ah, that might be the Kamar-Taj and the Sanctums, where I reside. It is where the Eye of Agamotto resides.”

“Okay.”

“The Eye of Agamotto holds the Time Stone.”

“Great. Three stones. We’re making great progress.” Tony stops with a hand still in midair. Progress is relative, and he has no idea if three stones are a lot or not. If there are ten stones, then the mission is only about thirty percent complete. If there are a hundred stones, then the mission is only three percent complete. Which is bad for a four-year-old game. Four years is forever. Tony made forty-two suits in two. “Question, Thor?” Tilts his head waiting but nope. “Actually, Loki.” The Apple Snow Cone grins smuggly back at Thor, who huffs. “How many stones are there?”

“Six, Stark.”

“Awesome. Three more to go. Where’s the last possibility, Fry?”

“I don’t know. It’s unregistered, remember? You never got around to mapping it.”

“I had things. Important things.” Tony frowns and rubs his chin. “What things?”

“You spent the last year expanding the Maria Stark foundations and all the affiliate organizations and programs. As well as, putting resources into the Earth Defense Protocols. If a certain group of lunatics hadn’t been running around the world destroying everything they touched instead of doing their job, maybe, you’d have more time for science.”

“Fry.”

“I didn’t name, names. I’m looking at you, Thor.”

“Thor has been doing his part off world.”

“Yeah, but maybe he could’ve been here helping instead of running off. Bruce Banner.”

“FRIDAY!”

“What? I’m just speaking my mind. It’s hardly a crime. Freedom of Speech!”

“Now, now. Anthony. Your Friday has a point. I would love to hear more about how these people have failed you.” Both Bruce and Thor take a wide step back from Aunt Peggy. She gives them a dazzling smile and Tony can’t blame them.

“Fry, be a dear, and just run the mapping system and gives us the possible factors.”

“Can do Boss. But, ummm.”

“Yes, Fry.” 

“Viz and I were talking before you strolled into the lab which means he knows that something Avenger-esk is going on.”

“Okay.”

“So he’s coming over and bringing Rhodey. They’ll be here soon.” Which means she purposely waited to tell him, so he couldn’t tell her to persuade them to remain back at the Compound. At least this proves Rhodey is up and about. Not. . .out of commission.

“Go it. I’ll pretend not to be here, and Aunt Peggy can deal with Rhodey.”

“Ducky.”

“What I’m not running, I just don’t want to get Rhodey’s hopes up. It’s better this way, better I stay dead too. I was never good for him anyway.” 

“Anthony Stark.”

“No.”

“Too bad.”

“But Aunt Peggy.” Tony gives her his best puppy pout.

“I’ve finished running the program Boss.” Good. Excellent. Awesome. Tony will focused on that instead of the whole screaming fear. Rhodey? Viz? Who are they? Nobody Tony knows that’s for sure. Hahahaha. Sigh.

“Bring it up, will you.” Huh. Interesting. “In travel terms, this pocket spatial-dominion is closer to Earth than Asgard. But the specs imply that it’s more of planes of fire than alien space paradise.” 

“Could this realm be Muspelheim? Brother?”

“Why are you asking me. Stark is the one with the map.”

“Land of Fire, right? Nah, that was one of the first spatial realms we mapped out. These energy readings are weird too. It kind of reminds me of Aunt Peggy on FRIDAY’s thermal scans.”

“Could you, perhaps, explain Tony?”

“Oh, well Thor and Bruce are super hot.” Tony pauses to give the two ample time for an ‘I’m so sexy joke.’ Nothing. “Loki looked like a blue gooing center of some kind of candy, but Aunt Peggy’s reading keeps swinging between hot and cold. Huh. At the same frequency as the unregistered spatial-domain. Cool.”

“By the vapors of Valtorr, this does not bode well for recovering another stone.”

“You’re weird.”

“Anthony, don’t you think that is a little too much kettle and pot for you to be saying that.”

“I’ll have you know as an eccentric billionaire; I am an expert at weird. And that boy is weird.”

“As I was saying.” Rude. Nobody can’t take a compliment these days. “I believe I may have a theory on the identity of this mysterious realm.”

“Excuse you.”

“I mean mysterious spatial-domain.”

“Thank you.”

“Truly, Doctor. What is your theory?”

“Simply put, Hell. Or Hades. The landlord changes the name depending on the clientele.” 

“Hell? Like God’s I damn you to Hell for numerous understandable things but also some really stupid things, Hell? Like just repent before you die, and you can go to Heaven, Hell?” Everyone is staring at Tony like he’s not allowed to know religious things, except Aunt Peggy. She’s shaking her head, and Tony grins at her. “What? My Mother was Catholic; I’m allowed to know those things.” 

“No. This Hell is not the one featured in many religions. It’s simply the name Mephisto picked for the place, ah, but he is a collector of souls.” Strange pauses to make a circular pattern with one hand. “It would not be good for anyone if he holds possession of an Infinity Stone.”

“Mephisto? Like Mephistopheles from the Faust legend?”

“Yes, exactly. He did indeed inspire that tale.” 

“I am not familiar with this Faust legend, Doctor” Thor asks.

“I got this. Bored academic makes a deal with a devil for ultimate everything an exchange for his collective life matter.”

“Really, Tony? You couldn’t say, soul?” Bruce sighs.

“Hisssss.”

“Anthony.”

“I regret nothing.”

“You called him a collector of souls. Is that correct, Midgardian Magician?”

“Yes, Loki. That is what I said.”

“I suspect we might have to steal the stone instead of offering a deal if this Mephisto holds the Soul Stone.”

“I agree. This will be a difficult quest, even without considering the necessary steps to achieve the stone.”

“What do you mean Doctor?”

“Is it not evident Brother? The mortal speaks of entering the realm and locating the stone.”

“Indeed. The only one’s who may enter Mephisto’s Hell are beings with a connection to the matter plane and the astral plane. However, the only people who fit that description are Stark and Carter. It would be highly foolish to send them on their own.” A realm only the living dead or the dying life can transverse. Awesome. So very awesome. It’s not like Tony has anything against ghost beside that the very idea spits on the beautiful science. Of course, science hasn’t figured out how life works yet ergo ghost. Yeah, he isn’t going to think about it. Because how is him being afraid of whatever he is going to solve anything. It’s not. Obviously. Tony is smart like that.

Wait. Tony knows a ghost person. In a manner of speaking.

“Wait. I may know someone who could help.”

“Oh, you do. Who, Stark?”

“The Winter Soldier.” Cause he fucking ain’t Bucky. 

“I object!”

“Aunt Peggy?”

“The Winter Soldier is a deadly assassin that not even SHIELD could capture, let alone get an idea who he was working for. He is too dangerous.”

“Aunt Peggy, I’m dead.”

“No, you’re not.”

“FRIDAY.” Can ghost get headaches? That seems like something that should be impossible, therefore in the pro column. Yet Tony can feel a spike trying to make its way into his forehead. 

“Doctor Strange said he’d work on it. So you are not dead.”

“The Doctor also summoned me because you can still be harmed. I am allowed to worry, Anthony.”

“Fine. But we need help. And you’ll trust him.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Because he’s Bucky Barnes.”

“The same one who killed Howard and Maria. The same one who works for Hydra.” Pause. “I thought they were dead. Bucky and Hydra, I mean.”

“Damn, I hoped you forgot about that,” He mutters to himself. “Well, they weren’t. Surprise. Side note, Bucky was brainwashed. Say it with me: Br-ain-wa-sh-ed.”

“No.”

“Aunt Peggy. He is our best bet.”

“He killed you.”

“No, he didn’t. I had him knocked out when Steve did- when Steve’s shield- When Steve killed me.”

“But he helped.”

“He was defending himself, Peggy. And we can’t bring Loki, Thor or Bruce. You want to keep me safe then you bring backup.”

“I know you’re thinking about my safety and not yours.”

“Guilty. Doesn’t make what I said a lie.” She stares at him dead on with her hands threateningly at her hips. Tony huffs, he knows he won because Aunt Peggy won’t want to set a bad example. Thus, she must bring backup.

“Tones!” Crap. Another complication. Peggy is still glaring at him so hiding behind her is way out. Fuck. “Tony!” Rhodey must have figured he run because the former Air Force Junkie made Vision fly thru one wall while Rhode came through the door on the other. Stupid smart man. Why did Tony have to like the intelligent, competent ones? 

“Honey-Boo, you found my rocket wheelchair. Awesome. I always knew you could fly anything.”

“You ass. Do you fucking realized how-” Rhodes is coasting a couple of inches above ground and lands with little grace as his focus is clearly on the now alive Aunt Peggy. Who is Tony kidding? Rhodey is staring at his floating-self. He probably hasn’t noticed Peggy, yet. “-worried I was?” he eventually trails off.

“He isn’t dead. Doctor Strange is going to fix him. I about 78 percent sure, he is that kind of doctor.”

“Fry!”

“78?! I was the best neurologist in the world. I definitely rank a 98 percent.”

“You’re a ghost.”

“Now, Snickerdoodle. The correct term is intangible matter.”

“Ghost.”

“Intangible matter.”

“Fine. I’ll let you have this.” Oh, crap. That is not a good sign. He’s got that look. The same one he had after the whole Stane situation. “I’m going to fucking kill Rogers.” And he says that like he’s getting milk. Rhodes do list: Rocket Fuel, Milk, Doughnuts, Kill Rogers, Cookies, Protein Shake, etc. 

“No. You can’t. I de-”

“So help me, Tesla, if you say you deserved to be murdered by someone you trusted, again-”

“Again? What does he mean again, Anthony?”

“So help me, I spread the rumor you are a secret occultist.”

“You wouldn’t. You’d be breaking the Bro Code.”

“That is a sacrifice I am willing to make.”

“Anthony, want did he mean again? Anthony.” He cannot deal with this right now.

“Who are you, Ma’am?”

“Aunt Peggy, Rhodes.”

“Aunt Carter. You are alive? How are you alive? How is Tony?” Rhodey was a hand encompassing his intangible-ness.

“Ah, that would be me. My spell brought them back to save the Universe.”

“Of course it did” Rhodey snorts. “You would be Doctor Strange, I presume?”

“Indeed.”

“And you are going to bring my Brother back?”

“I will endeavor to try. The world may still require Ironman.”

“Uh, huh. Will see. So, Aunt Peggy, I’m sure you have the whole situation settled.”

“I do.”

“Okay. So Tony will you be heading off soon?”

“Ummm, yeah?”

“Yes or no, Tones.”

“I don’t know. I thought there would be more shouting because I went to help Steve without backup and ya know. I’m pushing up daisies.” 

“Oh, I’ll lecture you all right. But after you save everyone’s bacon.”

“And you’re not going to run off and kill Rogers.”

“Nah, Karma’s got it covered.” If Tony said he was not creeped out, he would be a liar lying liar of Liardom. 

“Okay. So Strange ring sling us to Wakanda.”

“Are you leaving Thunder Brat, Yellow Green, and Loki here?”

“Aye. We must search for Odin.”

“Good. Means I don’t have to kick you out.”

“Rhodey.”

“What? I live here and have a right to shoot trespassers.”

“Could you please stop setting a bad example for Viz and Fry.”

“I am setting a great example of don’t let dicks walk all over you.”

“We’re leaving now. Come on Magic Man do your magic trick.”

“It’s not- Sigh.- Wakanda Palace it is.” Strange holds one hand up while the swing in a circle like his turning an invisible crank. Tony hopes he doesn’t look that stupid using his holoscreen.  

“Come home safe, Tones. I fucking mean it.” Tony gives Rhodey a small private smile before steps through the silly golden ring window of not science. Wondering how lucky he was that he ever got Rhodey as a best friend. 

@@@

The Wakandan Palace is beautiful with wide open spaces where the wind breezes through but not decked out in exuberant finery as many a European Castle would do. Simple and clean with a few art pieces to keep it from feeling empty. Peggy could live here, she be bored within a week, but she could live here. 

“Aunt Peggy.”

“Yes, Ducky.”

“What did Rhodey mean when he said karma had it handled?” Anthony, such a clever little ducky, has no idea that when he first met Rhodes, all they way back at MIT, his Aunt Peggy had a favored shotgun she called Karma. She used it on many of her worse missions. A good luck charm, if you will. She also used it to threaten Rhodes life if he so much scratched her baby genius. Not that it appears Rhodes told Anthony anything about that. Peggy knew there was something she liked about that boy.

“Obviously, that Steve would get what was coming to him. Now, Ducky, we have other things worry about.”

“Sure.” She smiles because Anthony, the sweetie, couldn’t help but smile back. Peggy, also, flexes her hands now adorned in metal plated gloves, Her new abilities were rather convenient. Even though she long ago lost her favorite shotgun in some wild brawl, her magic could probably create an exact copy. Peggy knew that gun better than she knew her own hands.

“Anthony, I want you to remain hidden behind Doctor Strange while I deal with- What did you call them?”

“Team Cap.”

“Ah, yes. While I deal with Team Cap.”

“Why are you saying ‘deal’ like that?”

“Like what Ducky?”

“Like ‘deal’ is a new code word that means kill everyone.”

“I’m not going to kill anyone.” Right now. Barnes would probably be more willing to help if Rogers isn’t dead.

“Promise.” He holds out his pinkie.

“There will be no killing right now.” She shakes his pinkie with her own. “Promise.”

“I know you’re still planning something, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“Of course you do. You are a genius.” Anthony blushes, turning his face away, eyes lowered, and rubbing at his chin. She grits her teeth because he still cannot handle a sincere compliment, apparently not even from her anymore.

The next room they enter has a more magazine feel to it and a couple more couches than she saw in any other room. Yet it's, not the decor that caught her eye. No, it’s the full mouth blonde with he’s still perfect abs. “Peggy? How? You’re alive?” He comes closer, Peggy smiles politely as her focus is trained on the two men and woman in the room. She can do this, but she’s got to be quick.

“Steve.” She grins. “You bloody git.” Her smile widens as her glove cover hand connects with Rogers’ jaw-rattling his brain. 

One down. Sunglasses reacts first and springs forward. She grabs his arms flipping Sunglasses onto Steve, hard. She can hear the oof. Pulls a taser, from the air, pushes it deep and shocks both men. Two down. 

A crimson substances whirls around the air. Red is next. “Sorry, doll. Met a telepath and seen all those tricks before.” Red has way too many openings. Peggy elbows her in the neck and knees her in the gut. Red falls, and she gets a final drop heel kick. Only one man left.

“Aunt Peggy!” Anthony shrieks. Ignore it. Focus on making the room safe. The last one has his hands up. She pauses. The last one has his hands up, gun on the floor near his feet. She pulls her shotgun Karma from the air, and the man just kicks the gun towards her. Peggy lifts an eyebrow. The man shrugs. She nods and heads back to where Steve should be getting himself sorted. Kicks Sunglasses off, pumps Karma and aims it at Rogers' head. She waits for someone to speak. “Aunt Peggy, you promised.” Of course, it would be Ducky.

“I kept my promise. No one is dead.”

“True. I’ve checked the blonde man and the girl. Both are fine.”

“Thank you, Doctor. See there you go, Anthony. Promise kept.”

“Can someone please tell me, what the fuck is going on?”

“Yes, I would like an answer as well or should I allow the Doria to apprehend you?” Two more players enter the scene, a male, and a female. But Peggy figures by the threat that several more are hidden in the shadows. 

“I am Doctor Strange the (next) Sorcerer Supreme. Your Majesty, your Highness.”

“Doctor Strange, pleasure. My condolences on the death of the Ancient One.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m I the only one freaking out that a kunoichi magically entered the palace with a sorcerer and a ghost.”

“Nah, don’t sweat it fly boy. I’m on her side and totally freaking out too. She sucker punched Cap. Who does that?”

“Stark?”

“Yes, dear.”

“You’re a ghost.”

“I am indeed a supernatural creature by the power of Magic Man.” Flyboy, Peggy supposed, shifts his gaze down at the unconscious Rogers and flinches away. She understands, boy does she understand. Too bad the Captain threw away her last bit of compassion. 

“How?”

Peggy snorts. “Don’t be daft. You know how.”

“Steve,” Flyboy whispers.

“Come now, Sam. You’re not going to believe the crazy lady who just took down Team Cap, are you?”

“Did he kill you?”

“That answer is complicated, and we really don’t have the time, I mean, T’Challa is glaring and-”

“Stark, probably, did succumb to his shield induced injuries from his battle with Captain Rogers. The fatality, of course, being, the shield strike to his already weakened chest. However, to be conclusive, there requires an autopsy. But I suspect that would be difficult while Stark’s body remains forgotten in Siberia.” Sam, eh Peggy prefers Flyboy, pales as the Doctor speaks. His body reacting to the horror by trying to take a step back but Flyboy stills himself. Brave, that one. There might be hope for him yet.

“Seriously, Wilson. They’re on my side, the evil billionaire sell-out, they’re probably lying.”

“It would be a simple matter to retrieve your body from Siberia Stark.”

Anthony curls into himself but tries to pull of his press smile at the same time. She grips her gun because he can’t even look the King square in the face. “Your majesty, let’s not and say we did.”

“Fuck it’s true.”

“Yeah, fine. It is. Why does it matter?”

“He was your friend. You went to help him. Let us think and treat you like toxicity comes alive, but you had Cap’s back. Even when I couldn’t. And he murdered you. Why the fuck aren’t you angry?”

“I learned a long time ago that there is no fucking point and by now I’m just too tired. What does it matter? I’m dead. I lost. I was the villain. Dance on my grave and move on. The life I’ve lead, I deserve nothing more.”

“Peggy?”

“Ah, the guest of honor is awake. Good morning.”

“You attacked me!” He sounds so scandalize like she never emptied a round into the shield he was holding before. Good thing too. Howard should have never made anything for this ungrateful fool. “Why? How?”

“Because God is a woman.” She hears Anthony snort, and her lips quirk up.

“What?”

Peggy widens her smile and adopts an expression she used when tucking her babies into bed. Soft, warm, and safe. A trick she often used to make men hesitate. “Once upon a time, there was a woman, a female agent really, who worked hard to save narrow-minded men from themselves. For her good work, God gave Agent 13-” Peggy smiles, her shark teeth on display, pointedly down at Rogers. “That’s me. She gave Agent 13, family, friends, and allies she could depend on. But as is the truth for all humanity, everyone aged, Agent 13 included. And she found herself wishing for another purpose, one that was worthy of her. God, gave her a beautiful godson who needed her protection.” 

“She was happy.” The soft smile cracks even more. “I was happy; I died thinking that my Ducky was safe, finally with his own friends, family, and allies to depend on. Yet the same bloody year I died, he is murdered by one he called a friend and betrayed by his allies. So God brought me back. Because my Ducky needs my protection. Because everybody in this bloody world is blind to his worth.” Peggy’s got the gun pointed at his head and enough pressure on the trigger to send a clear threat. The super soldier wouldn’t- couldn’t- react fast enough. It would be so easy, and his dumbfounded expression is just making it easier. 

“I am so sorry Peggy. Whose is Ducky? I can help you avenge him.” Rogers puffs up his chest proud at the word avenge, and Peggy almost adds that final bit of pressure that would paint this white room, red.

“Ducky is Anthony Edward Stark.” The soldier finally notices Anthony floating above their heads and Rogers’ eyes widen a fraction but is soon replaced with a stubbornly jutted chin.

“Did he tell you what he did? Did you tell you he was going to kill Bucky? You know better than anyone that I couldn’t lose him again Peggy. I couldn’t,” Rogers pleads. He thinks he can win her over as if she is still that naive girl from seventy years ago. But she isn’t. 

“He did, but it changes nothing.” She tries to keep calm, but the words are pushing out her mouth. She can feel her heat rise and the hand pain from tightly squeezing the shotgun. “He is my fucking godson, Rogers! I sung lullabies, read bedtime stories, and promised to protect him always. I watched him go from squealing about robots to actually building one of his own. He cried on my lap when he was scared for his future while I brushed his hair. Who do you think held him, when his parents died, and the world demanded he grow up. He was only seventeen. And your Bucky. He did that. This isn’t some stranger you destroyed Rogers. This is my baby we are talking about, and I want my bloody revenge.”

“Peggy you promised.” Peggy has to bite back a laugh; she isn’t ready to break just yet.

“Hear that. The man you devalued and destroyed continues to protect you after everything you’ve done. Frankly, I don’t think you are worth it, and I have to wonder if you ever were.”

“If your purpose is not revenge, then why did you come to Wakanda?”

“Your Majesty, I swear I didn’t know Aunt Peggy would-” What side with Anthony? Pistol whip Rogers? Stab the good Captain in the neck? Now there was an idea. But she'd have to put down the gun. An opportunity would undoubtedly present itself. “It was my idea. We need Barnes’ help.”

“No!” Rogers tries to leap forward but instead comes face to face with Karma. “You can’t trust him T’Challa. He somehow roped Peggy and the other man into finishing what he started at Siberia.”

“Incorrect. I summoned Stark as a spirit guide and Agent Carter as a guardian at the request of Prince Thor.”

“What was the request Doctor?”

“Thanos, a great evil who courts Death, is bringing a great alien army to conquer Earth. Thor plans to use the Infinity Gems against him. Stark has been tasked with finding the stones while Thor searches for Odin. The only one capable of using the Infinity Gauntlet.”

“Barnes would help with this endeavor.”

“Indeed. Stark discovered a stone in a pocket realm that has a specific condition for those who wished to enter. We believe Barnes fits that requirement.”

The King nods, gazing at Anthony while he converses with Strange. “What is the condition?”

“To be of both the matter plane and the astral plane.”

“Agent Carter and Stark meet the condition due to their recent death, and your spell.”

“Exactly. Stark also believes that Barnes meets those conditions as well.”

“Yeah, cause Hydra treated him like a living popsicle with guns. Cryo is just not theoretically possible with current technology and the human body. The serum, however, might have allowed Hydra to ‘close enough’ kill and revive Barnes repeatedly. In fact, most of the time he was on ice.”

“The trauma might have weakened, or made flexible, the connection between body and soul. I agree.”

“I understand. Considering the circumstance, I will pardon you for illegally entering Wakanda, and I will allow you to pose your request to Sergeant Barnes.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.”

“You can’t. I won’t allow it. No.”

“What exactly are you rejecting? My Brother’s pardon and allowing these three a meeting with Barnes? Are you making a demand of the King whose generosity you rely on for your daily life? Are you that impertinent Captain Rogers?”

“He can’t show them Bucky and Bucky won’t go with them.”

“I’m sorry Captain, but neither decision is yours to make.” Her demur is cold but warms up when facing Peggy. “I am Princess Shuri of Wakanda. It is my honor to meet you, Agent Carter. And, your companions as well.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you. I believe I knew your Father.” 

“Yes, he held your advice above many as truly wise words. I will lead you to Barnes.”

“Thank you, your Highness.”

@@@

Tony was never trusting a pinkie promise or Aunt Peggy again. All the fairies and love were a lie. Okay, that is a lie and Tony will always trust Aunt Peggy. But! But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t ticked at her for pointing a shotgun at Cap. Stupid magic. 

That aside. What was he going to do about Barnes? No body, no murder or attempted murder. Although, Tony wasn’t sure he’d feel anything since becoming dead all he felt was tired. No body also meant no maniacal genius energy bursts to keep him going past the fear, the anger, the pain. He could look his parents’ killer in the eye and feel nothing. Which was a scary thought. When he saw Steve, before Aunt Peggy clocked him, Tony had felt fear. The freezing of the lungs and the phantom sensation of metal piercing metal kind of fear. 

Strange had warned him about vengeance, but honestly Tony could care less. The dead were dead, and justice was important but for the living. People needed to know they would get justice if wronged and the bad guys needed to know that no evil deed goes unpunished. So no. Tony hadn’t attacked Barnes for his parents, but for himself. For his guilt because he believed that Howard had gotten them killed. That Howard was to blame for his Mother’s death, hence Tony never investigated the accident. Let the whole thing go, even though one cop had called the scene suspicious. For vengeance for himself because he trusted the wrong man again. But even that was mostly guilt. Tony fucking up another relationship. He couldn’t even get Captain America to trust him.

Then again Tony had been tired before he died too. Tired of everything since Ultron. Fucking Ultron. The actual point where Tony fucked up and lost everything. Aunt Peggy had been wrong. In a way, Tony had betrayed the Avengers first. Ultron and JARVIS. All his fucking fault.

“Sergeant Barnes is awake and willing to hear out your request. Captain Rogers will stay out here.”

“Why?” Steve growls.

Princess Shuri raises a single brow and talks in a tone usually reserved for small children. “Because I don’t like you.” She gracefully stalks away but probably communicated to the guards not to let Cap inside. Something told Tony she was clever like that. Aunt Peggy makes the Sensational Strange enter the room first then Tony, while she eyed Steve. She did, however, smile like an angel when she slammed the door in his face. It made Tony miss human Jarvis.

Once situated, Barnes, sitting on one of those annoying doctor room examining beds made for torture (It’s why the doctor took so long to get to your appointment even though you were fucking on time.) glanced up at the group. But not at Aunt Peggy who was effortlessly commanding the room. Or Strange who was arguing with his cloak. No, he gazed fixed itself unto Tony floating right at the door. Their eyes met. Tony felt no fear, Steve towering over him with the shield trumped Barnes failing to pull out the arc reactor apparently. No anger either, Barnes’ expression of defeat (guilt) when watching the tape beat that particular feeling too. Guilt? Sure. But guilt was constant.

Maybe Barnes had gone through a similar head check between heart beats when their eyes met. Because the next beat had his gaze shifting away and the soldier sliding to his knees with his neck bared. “What the ever loving fuck?” 

“She is here to kill me. The Princess gave me a rough estimate of what went down.”

“Oooh, I like her. It’s rather sad that she is quite young.” Well, that jumped to the list of things Tony never needed to know never ever for infinity about his Peggy. 

“No, I said no killing.”

“It’s fine. It’s not killing when you destroy a dangerous weapon.” 

“Weapons don’t talk. Or roll their eyes. I fucking saw that, don’t deny it.” The stupid man refused to lift his eyes and remained in his execution style pose. He was brainwashed. He was used as a weapon. He had no agency or responsibility. Wanda put up with Tony, he could do the same for Barnes. “I forgive you. Okay. I forgive you for my Mom’s death. So you, a human, are not dying today.”

The solder finally raises his head and smiles. But it’s feral and cold. “She will kill me because I murdered you.” Fuck. The man voluntarily went into the refrigerator again. He fucking knew if he’d showed signs of suicide then the quacks would be called in, and his every move monitored. Turning himself into a fudgesicle. Nah, that’s normal. Super soldiers do it all the time. And now T’Challa doesn’t have to worry about him going Terminator on his people. As if that’s how the fucking brainwashing thing worked. The Winter Soldier was probably the most controlled person on the fucking planet. Pepper included. 

“You didn’t do anything. You were counting stars and singing birds circling your cranium.” 

“You’re right I didn’t. I was conscious, but I didn’t have the will to fight. I chose to just watch as Steve-” The soldiers eyes flick up, and he bites his lip. “To watch Steve.” Yeah, so fucking what. Tony could have blasted Steve off him, he had the power, but he didn’t. It was supposed to be the end of the story. The villain, who thinks he is the hero, is defeated by the actual hero. The End. And Bucky. Bucky was the hero’s best friend which means he got a happy ending too.

Fuck it. “I am registering a complaint. There shall be no death. In fact, I decree it. Aunt Peggy promised, and now you’re promising too.”

“What?” Take that stupid Winter calm face of annoying Tony.

“You see, James. I am not dead. I am simply stunned. I have not ceased to be nor have I met my maker. I am only on loaned to the choir invisible. In fact, I am a beautiful bird that is alive and can at any moment go boom. As such, you are no longer on the hook for any perceived wrong doings. There is no guilt because there is no crime. There is no body. It was eaten by rabbits, those nasty sharp teeth things. No body, no crime. No dying. No insistence that Peggy kill execution style because you insist on being silly. Too silly. Frankly, we are in the wrong country to be continuing this silly line of inquiry. Now promise me. Promise!”

“I promise.” But it isn’t enough.

Tony floats down and holds out his pinkie, knowing Bucky can’t touch it but needed it to be done all the same. “I promise no death or dying.”

Bucky lifts his pinkie and parrots “I promise no death or dying.”

“Good. We have a favor to ask of you.”

Bucky blinks. “What the fuck just happened?”

Aunt Peggy strives forward and taps him on the shoulder. “You got caught in a whirlwind of crazy, Anthony got that from Ana. Don’t worry you learned to love it.”

“Right. What this favor?”

“As it were-”

“Can I make you an offer? you can’t refuse, I kept my eyes on you ‘cause I tell you that you lose. And you can come with me to a place you’ll know so well. And I will take you to the very gates of Hell.” Tony sings.

“‘See You in Hell’ by Grim Reaper, 1984.”

“I’m I still in the crazy whirlwind?”

“You can never leave the whirl.” Peggy tugs playfully on Tony’s ear.

“By the way, Strange. What was with the fact check?”

“Oh, it a game I sometimes played during surgery. One of the nurses played a song, and I would identify the time, the band, and the song. A trifle to keep me focused.”

“Any song?”

“Yes, it is a simple matter.”

“You are my new favorite toy.”

“Anthony!” She laughs.

“Can someone actually tell me what you want with me?”

“Yes, well-”

“You wound me. I sang my deepest desire to you and you threw it in my face. My heart!” Strange glares but Tony ignores it.

“You want me to go to hell?”

“Yep! With me and Aunt Pegs because of the whole assassin sorbet thing. To save the Universe from blackberries. Although, it’s a non-religious hell, let’s get that out of the way.”

“Okay, sure. I owe you.”

“No, you don’t, but I’ll take it. I’m beautiful like that.”

“Sure, doll.”

“Sergeant Barnes, wouldn’t you prefer a more detailed explanation?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Tony flips himself upside down and watches Barnes. The soldier just blinks back at Tony. And he has to wonder how much of this is a habit? That the soldier is agreeing to go because that’s what he did for seventy years. Wake from cryo, complete a mission and go back to sleep. It makes Tony want to smack him and scream to the soldier he can live. He’s human and can live. Live, goddamit! 

Fuck. Tony is not a therapist or psychologist. He isn’t paid or been taught how to deal with this shit. Frankly, he is too broken to be poking around Barnes problems. If the soldier wants to come then who is Tony to question another man’s destructive tendencies. Not, Tony, he's got his own bad habits to worry about.

“If you insist. I shall make inquiry about some gear for you.” The soldier bobs his head. Can’t he at least make a preference for a certain weapon or tack gear? The nerve. “I’ll send you off after that.” Strange opens the door only to find Rogers pressed at the edge and breathing hard like a bull. He shuts it and steps away. Strange determines, a decision which has nothing to do with the blonde outside the room, clearly, that it would be better to use his magic ring to find assistance.

“Aunt Peggy?”

“Yes, Anthony.”

“What are we going to do with the creepy creature outside the door?”

“I’ve always found cliefs useful.”

“Let’s table that for Plan B.”

“I can handle Stevie.” The soldier- fucking finally- lifts himself from his knees and makes for the door. Stops, hand hovering above the handle and takes a deep breath. His entire body shifts and settles to project an entire different mood with a completely different kind of smile. The new smile is looser and reaches his eyes, but nothing about the body language screams relaxed. It doesn’t even suggest it in a whisper of any level of comfort. 

“Yeah, nope. New rule those born before 1970 are not allowed to speak to each other. You now only have two communication options, smile and wave or glare. Okay. We all agree? We all agree. Good. I’ll talk to Rogers. It’s not like he can do anything against me.”

“I don’t think you meant to say that last part out loud.” The soldier points out, and Tony replay’s the rant. Yeah, yep. The fear manages to slide out a bit. But it’s fine. The world is dandy. 

“Aunt Peggy, please.” She is one big thunder cloud, but she does open the door.

“Rogers, good evening. What might I do for you this day?”

“No.”

“That is a rather vague request Captain, but I’ll see what I can do to find the mythical no.”

“I mean. No, Bucky can’t go with you.”

“Ah. Now that is something that I can control, but sadly that is not your choice to make. It is Sergeant Barnes.”

“Carter?” Barnes asks. 

“Hmmm?”

“Why is he talking like that?”

“Oh, he got that from Edwin Jarvis. Anthony is pissed.”

“Where is the shouting? Where are the explosions? The rad armored suit from the future?” Barnes says side eyeing Tony.

“He only gets loud when he’s crying on the inside to distract people. This is my Ducky pissed off.”

“Why?” 

“Good question?” Tony gives the peanut gallery a pointed eye roll before returning to Rogers. Rogers who had also been paying too much attention to those gossiping nellies. He got that annoying confused nice guy expression, and Tony almost melts. Almost. Feel the anger, not the fear. Yup, no fear here. Stark men are made of Iron.

“Why are you mad? I’m the one who should be mad. You assaulted me and now you're taking Bucky.”

“My motivations are not the point Rogers. However, your language is indeed a problem. No one is taking or abducting Sergeant Barnes. He has agreed, of his own agency, to join our cause. Rather, I think, we should question your motivations.”

“Mine?”

“Yes. Your possessive attitude of Barnes is borderline unethical.”

“He is my brother. I would do anything for him.”

“Indeed. But that doesn’t give you power of attorney or guardianship over a thirty-year-old grown man of sound mind.” Tony pauses and snorts. Because technically Barnes was not of sound my with the whole octopi on the brain. But neither Tony nor Rogers were in the position to determine the soldier’s mind. Point, Bucky Barnes had earned his goddamn agency! So Tony stands by his words.

“Fine.” Rogers grits out. “But I’m coming with.” Shit. Nope. Nada. Nien. Nee. Non. Nah. Nei. Net. And all the fucking above. 

“Okay. Your body can come after I shoot you.” Peggy is smiling sweetly sick again. Yeah, that’s not going to fly.

“Aunt Peggy.” Tony rubs his eyes.

“Peggy. . .”

“Don’t you bloody ‘Peggy’ me, Rogers. You know what you did" She snarls. 

Let’s just get this over with already. Tony wants this over. It’s a milk run to Hell, where the milk is an all powerful stone. Fun times.

Tony looks over his shoulder at the soldier and raises an inquiring brow. Barnes shrugs. Tony huffs. Of all the disinterested and irresponsible things for the former assassin to do. Could he at least show some interest?

“You can come.”

“Anthony!”

“What? Either he can’t come, and it’s a moot point, or he can enter Hell, and you have the extra backup. Win-win.” Peggy is not happy. Which is probably an understatement, Tony does not care. Sucking crap up and dealing is an art form Tony mastered a long time ago.

“I’ve returned with the necessary gear. Her Highness though that you would be more comfortable with a rifle, as such, she scrounged up an old Stark F2L.”

“That’s a good one.”

“I’m heading with them, Strange.”

“I figured. I brought you tac gear too.” Strange wiggles his fingers and the clothes dance towards their respective owners. Barnes apparently was not only given a rifle but also a small Stark pistol, a Gerber, and several throwing knives. He is very taken with the weapons and changes quickly into the clothes provide. (Tony did not oogle the super abs.) When the final knot is tied on the provide boots, Barnes gives a satisfied huff. Dare Tony think that the soldier appears content. Gasp, the scandal. Weirdo. Not that Tony can’t relate. But gasp!  

“It’s black.” Steve is not as pleased.

“It is. That is what a soldiers wear.”

“Right. What about my shield?” Oh, please say the Princess did not provide another shield. Fuck. Don’t think about it. It’s cold and there is no air. He is dead. Panic attacks should not be a thing. But he can’t get any air. The shield raised above glinting in the air and Tony instinctively tries to protect his head. He looks into Steve’s eyes and knows the blade will come down severing his head.

“You don’t get one.”

“Oh, what about a gun, I guess? Oh, what is this?” Someone in the Palace had a sense of humor because while Barnes was graced with his preferred weapons, Rogers was provided a set of metal Tonfa. Not a shield but a similar concept.

“Interesting. In Okinawa, these would be called Tonfa, but I assume Wakanda developed their own version,” Strange muses. Rogers nodded dumbly and soon he was just as dressed as his shadow. It was a little creepy seeing Cap in black. It needed something. They both did.

“Strange wave your hands, so Barnes has a red star on his chest and Rogers, has a blue star on his chest. Please, and thank you.”

“Stark my magic is not- It’s more than- Fine.” One hand wave and stars. “Why do these two need stars?”

“So the demons can tell them apart, obviously.”

“Of course. My mistake.” Strange step sideways-crab walk style and reveals two packs. “These are the supplies for Rogers and Sergeant Barnes.”

“Are we all set?”

“Impatient, are we Agent Carter?”

“Just motivated.” She grins sharply.

Strange gently bows and his hand swings into position. Next, comes the golden ring of doom. It’s so shiny! Tony leans over Peggy to peer into the portal at Hell. It could be a perfect example of a Botticelli painting depicting Dante’s Inferno. Red stone, fire tornados, and screaming. Lot’s of screaming. However, Tony see no devils. He kind of disappointed. There screaming, sure, but he doesn’t see anybody. He hopes the Cerberus is at least real. “Any words of advice, my Facial Bro?”

“Don’t trust anything. Anything.” Tony grins back to reassure the Doctor. 

“Shall we boys?”

Rogers’ rolls his shoulders back and stomps forward into the portal, sadly he does not bounce off it like Tony hoped he would, without looking back. Peggy snorts but enters second. Barnes, the gentleman, bows, and gestures for Tony to enter before him. The soldier follows after but before Strange close the portal, Rogers stops him. “Doctor, how will we leave?”

“That’s Stark’s job.” 

All the eyes turn to Tony, so he sings. “Don’t need reason, don’t need rhyme. Ain't nothing I would rather do. Going down, party time. My friends are going to be there too. I’m on the highway to hell.”

“That is an easy one. ‘Highway to Hell,’ AC/DC from 1979.” The circle closes, and Tony hopes he no longer becomes hot. Because they are in a fucking cave. Caves, suck. A fact of life.

“Well, Anthony. What now?” At least it’s more an underground labyrinth sort of caves with high ceilings. That might help the whole trapped and encroaching walls feeling.

“Hmm, oh.” The screaming seems to be coming from all over, and none of the potential paths project ‘magic universe stone down here.’ In fact, the shabby red-brown color is getting annoying. “Let’s take that path since it seems to be heading further into the underground.”

“Why underground?”

“Rogers this is clearly a dungeon whose floors progress downward. Mephisto will be on the boss level, we defeat him and if we roll the right number our reward will be the stone.”

“What? Roll? What?” Ugh! He’s doing the confused puppy thing again. Tony should just make a decree that every time Rogers pulls that face he has to say something flattering to Tony. He isn’t. But he should.

“Never mind that Tank. Now, mush.”

“Why am I going first?”

“You always go first. And more importantly, you are the Tank. Aunt Peggy is the damage dealer with Barnes as support. That would leave me as the healer, but I’m not currently playing. Obviously. Now chop, chop.”

“Why can’t you ever speak plainly? Would it be that difficult for you to actually cooperate once in your life? Fuck! Peggy?” Aunt Peggy had smacked Rogers with the shotgun. Things were not starting out peachy-keen.

“He is talking plainly Rogers.”

“Yeah? In what language?”

“Tony-ish, usually. But in this case Geek.” She pulls out a knife. “Move, or I will stab you in the collar.” Rogers juts his chin but does head down where Tony pointed. Peggy next while Barnes and Tony trailed behind. 

Barnes leans into Tony’s space, well he’s knee since Tony is still floating, and whispers, “What’s a tank?”

Tony whispers back, “They take the majority of the damage from the enemy while the rest of the party attacks or supports with buffs and healing.”

“Figured. Thanks.”

“Sure.” 

@@@

“The four doors are seriously creepy and suspicious.”

“We are aware Anthony.”

“And we can’t go back because a wall slammed into place like a trap.”

“We were all there Stark.”

“And the screaming has stopped. That has got to be a sign of ultimate doom.”

Barnes nods rapidly in agreement.

Tony peers at the sign hanging above the doors and reads, “Abandoned hope, all ye who enter here.”

“It does not say that.” It’s official; Rogers is a black hole of fun.

“I don’t know Stevie. It says that to me.” Tony beams at Barnes because he gets it. Rogers rolls his eyes. His black hole eyes!

“Every soul creates its own path. No two alike. No repetitions. Many sunsets but only one true journey.” Peggy reads truthfully. It’s pretty mumbo jumbo. Tony doesn’t like what the words are implying, but it is pretty. The doors, as suspicious as they are, were beautiful as well. One was a simple design painted with a starry night sky. Another had a delicately carved sycamore tree. The third door was just an oak door and not even painted. The final door was painted with a red moon. That one hit a chord in Tony that simply pooled with the rest of his guilt.

“Whatever the sign says, we’ll just pick a door and go through.” Rogers grabs the knob of the sycamore door and tears the door open. He takes one step in, but something tugs Rogers across the threshold and the door slams behind him. It disappears. Well. Fuck. That was dumb; now Aunt Peggy has no Tank.

“I apologize for Steve’s everything.”

“It’s fine Bucky. That rash behavior, at least, has not changed.” She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. “Guide, which door do you think we should take?”

“I get a feeling that it’s one door per paying customer. Thus, I’m going to pick the moon door.”

“Ducky, I did not want you to agree with my theory.” Tony shrugs and Barnes snorts.

“Sorry. So Barnes, pick a door.”

“Yes, Barnes. You can choose next.” Peggy is smiling encouragingly, but Bucky is onto Tony’s game. Ha! That’s right. The self-agency game. Now chose Barnes. Fucking decided like the rest of us, mesrible humans. Whahahahaha. Tony hopes his evil laugh isn’t showing on his face, but it probably is since Bucky glowers harder. His bitch face is nothing compared to Pepper.

“Star one.”

“Okay, I’ll take the oak door. I liked that one best anyway.” 

The three stand in front of their respective doors reaching for the handle at the same time. Tony counts to three under his breath, surprised that he could even touch the door, but more fearful of what was beyond. Take a breath, open the door and step inside. Easy, nerve racking, but doable. Tony takes a last glance at Aunt Peggy, she grins, but what relaxes Tony is the silly face Barnes made at his direction. He can do this.

Black then white. Then red. A very red throne room with not a soul wandering its halls. Except for Tony. It’s probably the Boss level; it’s all very fantasy medieval with the giant woven drapes of evil and pillars thicker than Hulk. No suits of armor sadly but there is a long ass red carpet with a gold trim leading up to the throne. One big problem is the lack of an entrance or exit and the hallway room ends at a slab of stone. Tony tilts his head; he could probably phase through like Viz. Which would be awesome. Verily, as Thor would say. 

“Tony Stark. Greetings. I hate your guts.” A Jessica Rabbit woman with red skin and bat wings stands before the throne. A lavish smile and a hip cocked seductively implying that this demon may have been drawn bad, but unlike Jessica Rabbit, loved it that way. Tony really wanted to throw something as a distraction then run through the stone wall. People only smiled like that at Tony when they wanted to take him for all he was worth. 

“Mephisto. People say that to me a lot more than you would expect.”

“I am, in fact, aware of that darling. Watching you is rather entertaining. To a degree.”

“Okay. So why’d you bring me here? I assume that you have control of reality in this pocket spatial-domain.”

“I do. However, the door’s destination was predetermined before you chose a path. Your group did act as I expected. Thus, you have three trapped in the Field of Illusions and someone to watch the show with me.” Purple painted nails gesture toward the throne, which had been replaced with a love seat. 

“You just want me to watch my allies with you like it’s some reality TV show?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t want anything from me? Aren't you going to try to offer the world an exchange for my soul? Strange was very clear about your soul obsession.”

“I do love souls. But you know what my problem is with you?”

“My inflated ego and intelligence?” Tony hazards. Mephisto just laughs. Hard. Continuously. He wants to pout but doesn’t. Okay, he pouts a little.

“No, mortal. It’s because you are the worst soul to bargain with, just the worst.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere?”

“Please. If I offered you the world, you would say it wasn’t worth it unless you earned it yourself. If I gave you the ideal future you always dreamed of, you’d respond that humanity needs its imperfections to have value and purpose. If I proposed to save the world from destructions in exchange for your eternal suffering, you would agree. But it would be a selfless move, and your voluntary suffering would be righteous. I hate righteous suffering; it makes my gut burn just thinking about it. Eww, no. Rather not deal with you like that at all.”

“What about my friends?”

Mephisto drapes herself along one side of the couch and props her feet on a materializing footrest. “What about them?” Their heel clicks and a painted hand runs through red hair. 

“They don’t fit your criteria?”

“Nope.”

“Three of the original Howling Commandos do not fit your criteria. Is there something wrong with you?”

“Eh, probably. The being that created me wasn’t all there. Chaos trying to create something beyond order never works. But It did love me. There was only It and me. It sacrificed for love.” Mephisto frowns slightly. The demon snaps their fingers, and the heels are replaced with Abra slippers. Popcorn appears next and some candy too. “The problem with these three is that they are mostly great unlike you who is mostly good.”

“I’m hardly good.”

“Yes, you are. Now sit on my comfortable couch. It’s your punishment.” Tony takes another searching glance around the room. He can’t find a door that screams treasure room but finding the room wouldn’t make a difference if Mephisto can indeed change reality. 

The couch was indeed comfortable and once settled he noticed three mirrors floating before the demon. “They’ll be waking up soon.”

The right mirror’s “screen” blinks rapidly switching between a dark purple and a dark red, the colors swirl together and reveal Aunt Peggy sitting in an office, Tony doesn’t recognize, grumbling about paperwork. Something about the scene makes Tony’s chest tighten.

“Carter’s greatness is at least understandable. Ambition and good hardly ever mix well together, and she chose a profession where weakness can be dangerous. The creation of SHIELD was entertaining.”

“What are you going on about?”

“The nature of heroes, duh!”

“Okay, what I’m getting here is that you are evil thus you don’t like superheroes, but you’re fine with me although I’m good.”

“No, I’m evil because I like messing with superheroes. I find genuinely good people terrible creatures to mess with, but I happened to like you. Your level of adorableness is hard to ignore.”

“My friends are superheroes but are not good people. Is that right?”

“Yup.” Peggy still at her desk but now Howard Stark came through her door. A young Howard Stark, before Tony, was born. He can tell cause Howard’s smiling and chatting happily about nothing.

“How can you say that Peggy or Cap or Bucky Barnes are not good people? How can you make a distinction between being a hero and good? Good people with superpowers become superheroes. That’s reality.”

“Hardly.” Tony crosses his arms and tucks his legs. He decides instead to ignore the demon because this whole argument was stupid. “Tony? Ah, come on. Is this really going to be a thing? Seriously? I know you idolize them, but you cannot be this naive.”

“I am the hedonist, billionaire, playboy Tony Stark. I am not naive.”

“This is going to become a thing. Great.” Mephisto shoves a handful of popcorn in their face and munches loudly. “You know what? Fine. Bucky Barnes is good. His greatness is mostly a by-product of his loyalty and compassion towards those he considers family. But being good means caring about everyone and everything. Not just your family. Sticking by what I said about Carter and Rogers, though.”

“You don’t think Barnes cares about the world?”

“Nah, he’s more of a caring about his people only type of guy. Nothing wrong with that. It’s not evil, it’s just not good either. And that loyalty. Gotta love the loyal ones.” Tony could agree with that. After all, Aunt Peggy had suggested as much in her stories. It’s not as if he went out of his way to hurt people. He did what he could. Tony had told JARVIS enough times that was the important thing. Doing what you could.

“What about Aunt Peggy?” His Aunt was alway there for him and the only hero to have never let the genius down.

“The white feathered ass! Stop being so cute, I have a reputation to uphold. Geez, like I said Carter’s situation was messy. She couldn’t afford to be good, she dreamed of being a hero. And being a woman in the forties already sucked enough without adding the necessary challenge of babysitting a bunch of pigs who only got in your way.”

“Yeah, some of my bedtime stories held a bite of bitterness, but Aunt Peggy was a good person. She wanted to change the world for the better. How can that ever be bad? Why is wanting to be a hero and being good mutually exclusive?”

“Because wanting to be a hero has too much worthiness attached to it and being genuinely good requires a personal sacrifice, a selfless act. You can’t win against pride because either others are persuaded to make the sacrifice, or it only adds to their respective greatness.”

“Worthiness? You mean like Thor?”

“Yeah, his story is a great example. And here comes another.” Both Jarvis and Howard are chatting with Aunt Peggy. The Butler (weird looking so young) standing behind Howard as the young genius ponds on the desk and laughs loudly at Peggy’s words. A bit Thor like actually. However, his Aunt’s own grin appears shaky and her eyes dart, a couple of times, around the room. “Carter is starting to realize something is up, but ultimately she’ll choose the illusion. In your reality, she’s no longer needed, but in the illusion reality she has worth.”

Now that was an idea. “Mephisto?”

“Hmmm?”

“If you control reality here, does that mean you know why my group entered this dimension?”

The demon smirked, “The Soul Stone.” 

“Indeed. And I know you don’t enjoy making deals with people like me but.”

“But?” They wiggle their Abra feet.

“But how about a wager?”

“I do love a good bet.” Yeah, Tony figured.

“Your position is that my friends won’t be able to escape the Fields of Illusion.”

“Yup.”

“I propose that my allies will escape. All three of them. If I win you aid in our quest to retrieve the Soul Stone and allow us to leave your domain.”

“And if I win?”

“I don’t know. Whatever, I guess.”

Mephisto grins with pointed teeth, and a fork-shaped tongue flicks out. “Thanos will come. When he does, I want you to do nothing.”

“Nothing? What are you saying?”

“What? I said it plainly. Do nothing. I will raise you from the dead, and you live your life, happy. One day those heroes who abandoned you will come demanding your help. No apology, only a command for your eternal servitude with expectations of salvation. Thanos will come, the heroes will come, and you will ignore them all to live contently in your Tower.”

“You expect me to ignore the world when it needs my help.”

“Yup-a-doodles. I want you to be selfish, for once.”

“Have you met me? I’m a narcissist. I always act selfishly. My whole Ironman gig is due to my selfishness.”

“Please, only a shallow minded fool would believe that poorly woven lie. A lie that has seriously unwoven since the birth of Ironman. In fact, that lie is part of your many sacrifices. So yes, Anthony Edward Stark, if I win I expect you to do nothing.” The demon holds out a hand, but the feminine hand, is replaced with a talon claw hand. Tony bites his lips and Mephisto giggles. “Deal?”

“Deal.” They shake on it. 

Tony swings his attention back to the mirror still reflecting Peggy. Twirling her pen and fiddling with her holster. Waiting.

@@@

Paperwork was the evilest of human evils. Hydra got the idea of the splitting head thing from paperwork. Peggy was a boot sure that is where the mythical beast got the idea from and Hydra the organization should have just called itself Red Paperwork of the Shadows. Much more terrifying. Would go along with Red Skull’s love of red. Maybe not the skull but definitely the red.

Hour after hour of doing paperwork the sea of white never shrunk and Dum Dum hadn’t bugged her once today. He was outside at his own desk and going through his own bureaucratic wasteland. Instead of popping in at every hour to ask a nonsense question or beg for lunch or secretly press the emergency button then later claim it was a drill. Nothing. Stranger still was Stark.

Stark was always a cyclone but a disaster with a purpose, not the aimless randomness that she had seen the last couple of hours. 

Her door slams open again. “Peggy!” He closes it softly. What the ever loving bloody hell? A minute passes and her door is opened in a more normal fashioned “Carter,” Stark whispers. The weight of the door closes itself. Not to sound redundant but Christ. This time she strives to the entrance and crouches, waiting. Her door inches a bit open and, weirdly enough, Howard is also near the floor crouching down. “Darling, we’ve got to stop meeting like this.” She pulls the man up by his shirt and drags him inside. Dugan barely glances up.

“Howard, do you not have other things to do besides annoy me this day? Please, inform me of the mess or favor then run along. I have work setting up the organization that was your idea.”

“It’s always my baby when it kicks up a fuss, but when it babbles, it’s first word it’s your baby.”

“Howard.”

“Carter there is a serious problem, and this time it’s all Jarvis’ fault.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“I. Am. Bored. To a mind-numbing degree.”

“Howard, I’m busy. You’re busy. Why are you bored?”

“I’m not busy. Are you sure, you are?” She makes a grand gesture at the field of paperwork. It is quite a sight. Howard makes his own dramatic gesture leaning sideways to peer at the land of white. He makes a contemplative face, and she knows she is getting sucked into the crazy but Carter can’t actually remember what’s making her busy.

“I surrender. Just do whatever.”

“Excellent. We're heading to lunch in London.” He flips the door. “Jarvis, we are kidnapping Carter. Let’s make our get away.”

“Of course, Sir.”

The three of them step into the bright light of morning, and there are times where Peggy wishes she’d just hiss at that damn thing and crawl back into bed. Jarvis opens the back door of Howard’s newest prize and the genius slides right in grinning, and Jarvis makes himself comfortable right next to his employer. “Am I expected to drive?”

“Like you’d want it any other way Pegs.” True. Howard did have some nice toys. 

“Now that we are driving, are you going to tell me the plan?”

“What plan? There is no plan. Only lunch.”

“Howard you always have a plan.” 

“I do. Usually, I have some goal in mind. But we both know that I haven’t planned anything in years.” She grips the wheel. Her gut is smacking her in the face that this isn’t right. 

“But you need me. Lot’s of fellas need me, but you never had any problem admitting it.”

“True. You saved my bacon numerous times. You’ve always been my hero Pegs.”

“But I made a promise.”

“You did.”

“But I’m old.”

“Come on, Carter. You’re not just my hero. And you only ever need your strength of will to beat the bad guys.”

“I am still seriously peeved with you.”

“Yeah, I figured. But how about you save me one more time Carter?”

“You know I will.”

“Give them my love, my atonement, my forgiveness, and my anger, will you love.”

“You never deserved him.”

“That’s the truth. He was perfect, and you know me, I must destroy all that I don’t understand.”

“You should never have sent to that awful school.”

“You're just pissed the school wouldn’t recognize you as his guardian.” Now that’s a secret she is taking to the grave. Again. 

“I’ll be seeing you, Stark.” She can hear the shocked laugh and takes a deep breath. Howard’s been gone two decades, and they didn’t part on the best of terms. But she bears this sorrow with pride. He was her best friend and his son one of her beautiful babies. 

@@@

“Ha! I’ve got a win in my column. What’cha going to do velvet cake?”

“Carter was essentially a sure thing. Well-rounded and thoughtful, barely any baggage with a touch of guilt to help the whole thing. She was a steal. The real party is the Great Captain America and his brainwashed wonder Bucky Barnes. Those two scream for an escape from their reality. The man out of time who fears that he has no value outside conflict and the war-torn soldier who only wants to go home. Please. In other circumstance and I would’ve made a deal with those two unfortunate souls long ago. You betcha.”

“You would? Won’t they have the same problem as me?”

“As I said before, no. Those two have never sacrificed anything willingly.”

“Rogers crashed his plane into the water to save the world.”

“I know. I bang my head with that one, what a waste. That would have been a great opportunity to make a deal. I know. I know. But that bastard is stubborn. Probably wouldn’t have gotten anywhere. That man is nutters enough to stab himself on a dare.”

“I was talking about Steve laying down on the line.”

“Please, it was running away from reality, and we both know it.”

“No, he said that to me.”

“And that my adorable kitten is the strangest thing of all. This timeline Rogers is so whacked!” Mephisto throws their arms up into the air and waves them about, almost smacking Tony in the face. Annoying as that was Tony now understands on a deep level why Rhodey and Pep keep three feet away from the genius when he rants. Health hazard. Heck, knowing Pepper it’s probably documented and in the official company record. “What the fuck happened to there is always a way Rogers? Or no killing yourself to save the world, Tony? Or Shellhead shoots rainbow puppies from his ass don’t be a bully to my precious genius Winghead? Where is the love?”

“Shellhead? I’ve never given Rogers the nickname Shellhead?” The demonic flailing stops and they stare with narrow eyes at Tony. The demon fling back their head, the boobs jiggle but Tony did not stare, and give a heaviest of sighs.

“Oh the Bearded Dick who art thou in Heaven, why? Why you Dick? Why?”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s not even the Dick’s fault. But several timelines or ripples ago, Shellhead was the nickname Rogers picked for you. Every ripple you’d have a new one for the Captain and one version he came up with a nickname for you. The bright shiny example of hypocrisy loved you more than anything but now. Ugh. Now it’s just blah. It makes watching you two blah.”

Tony blinks and rubs his knee. “Sorry.”

“I do not need to be added to your truly Atlassian level of guilt. Although, I would like to know why all that love over the ripples has turned into bitter hate but forget it. There is nothing you can do, I can do, or even the Goldilocks over there can do.” They wave at the middle mirror where Rogers illusion has already started. It could have been one of the many “home videos” Howard had. “I find it very easy to find other things to mock.”

“Ripples?” Mephisto called them timelines at one point, too.

“But between you and me, I always liked Captain America better in that stupidly rare dimension where he’s Japanese-American, and the walking sidekick troupe was one-fourth Indigenous Canadian-American. There was no fuck to give. It was glorious.” They are not listening at all.

“What do you mean ripples or timeline? Explain! Please.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“What?”

Mephisto’s eyes begin to glow an eerie crimson color. Their face is devoid of expression. And their hand gestures towards Tony. “You are mortal. This information is useless because you will never remember the runs or the small changes made in each one. Things will change, they always do for you lot, and for a scientist like you hearing that reality is subjective is not something you are willing to comprehend. Leave it. That information only has value if you get stuck in a timeloop or find yourself immortal.”

“It’s like living ‘Groundhog Day’ but not being Phil Connors. Right?”

The eyes dim back down, and Mephisto grins mischievously. “I forgot what a clever mortal you are and how close you resemble Eve. A treat?” They swing their fingers, and a fruit tart pops into existence. Or teleports. The genius isn’t sure. He does, however, take the treat. It was delicious and probably baked by evil. Tony regrets nothing, not even when he sniggered as Rogers bounced he’s shield in a way that it smacked him in the face. Bucky wasn't amused. And the man in the mirror was a far closer to the Bucky ideal than the Winter Soldier. If Tony could tell how apathetic current Barnes is then Rogers should definitely be able to see the difference. Maybe he could but ignored it. The truth sucked. Although. . .

“Something is off about Mirror Barnes compared to Stalker Movie Barnes.”

“Hahahaha. What is stalker movie, Barnes?”

“Howard had a bunch of movies, some made for propaganda purposes, and others he personally made of the Howling Commandos. Watching them was integral to my education for a proper Stark heir. Shouldn’t you know that if you been watching me?”

“Ugh. Parents and their expectations. My Creator was happy if I did anything. The more different I was, the better.” Mephisto pauses, either to debate about answering Tony’s question or trying to remember it in the first case. Tony bets on the latter, they’ve got that look. “Sometimes I can watch and sometimes I can’t. It isn’t a science but isn’t an art either.” That made about as much sense as a pizza arrow. 

“That is nonsense talk.”

“Eh. I rarely find cause to follow any form of logic. Well, except souls.” Tony does not want to know, but souls are not logic. Let that be on the record. The official record. Souls. Not logic. Not ever.

Tony moves his hand towards the popcorn when the movement garners no reaction from the demon, he grabs a few crunels and pops them into his mouth. Salty, just the way he likes it. The silence between them continues, and he shifts eyeing Mephisto laughing at another of Rogers reckless actions. “Barnes in the mirror reminds me of the uncanny valley. Similar but something's still off.”

“Hmm. Oh, that is undoubtedly the shallow reflection.”

“The reflection. Now I’m wondering if you’d make stuff up just to mess with me." 

"Other mortals, of course. You genius, never.”  Tony sinks his eyes and they grin with a flick of their split tongue. “Don’t you trust me?”

“No.”

“Wise. But I am telling the truth. The illusions simply reflect the trapped soul and Rogers refused to peer deeply into Barnes. Thus, what you get is a shallow reflection.” That gives Tony a basic idea of what’s going on but doesn’t really answer his question.

“Oh, I figured it out. Bucky isn't smoking.”

“Hey, you are correct. I haven’t seen him smoke during Rogers’ entire farce.” Tony wasn’t talking about the mirror image, although that applies too, ever since the start Tony hasn’t seen him smoke once. He’s belongings had a pack, but it was unopened. Speaking of which, Tony should return the man’s journals to him. Evidence or not, those are fucking personal.

After this was over Tony would ask Barnes about the smoking thing. It was strange. In almost every movie Tony had seen as a child Barnes was smoking. Hydra could have knocked out the habit but the unopened pack niggled at Tony’s brain. 

@@@

Steve was not happy. It wasn’t waking up to find the future was only a drug induced dream. It wasn’t being saved by Peggy from a Hydra base only to be still given the cold shoulder. It wasn’t Howard following him around the camp trying to fulfill his every need. Which after the “dream” seemed creepy. Tony used to do that but more innocently. A child trying to please rather than an adult wanting something. What does Howard want anyway? Steve would have asked Bucky, but that was the issue. Bucky. Bucky being happy.

God, Steve felt like a complete heel. He wasn’t happy because his brother was happy. Unnaturally happy according to Steve’s memories. Steve’s memories that were clearly tainted by the Hydra future dream because all he wanted to do was ask Tony for help. The genius would have it figured out. Right, Rogers. The man you murdered would help you. Now that’s a level of selfish that even his oblivious ass would notice. If Mama knew. If Mama ever found out. Would she react like Peggy had done? 

“Who do you think held him, when his parents died, and the world demanded he grow up. He was only seventeen. And your Bucky. He did that. This isn’t some stranger you destroyed Rogers. This is my baby we are talking about, and I want my bloody revenge.” Peggy’s accusative declaration rung inside his head, following him everywhere. Missions, meals, and his dreams. But that had been a lie. Rogers never met any Tony and Howard laughed off the idea of ever having a child. Rogers' gut squirmed because he had to agree that Howard wasn’t exactly the parental type.

“Now this is where ya wandered of ta.” Bucky drawled. 

“Bucky? Why are you? You're here. I was not hiding.”

“Sure. Carter still peeved with you?” Who can tell anymore? Or care? He hears that authoritative step and expects Natasha. Peggy is dead. Or Zombie punching him in the face.

“Maybe?”

“Maybe. Is something wrong Stevie?”

“Why would you-”

“Did I do something to upset you?” The guilty part, the part that dream loops Peggy’s words and keeps the feel of the shield’s heavyweight on his hands, states that this isn't Bucky.

Steve almost says what he is thinking. Says: You're not Bucky. Buck had a darkness in his eyes that he always tried to hide. There something wrong and slamming the shield around isn't going to fix anything. And the man who usually helps me is dead. Killed by my own hands. Or not real at all, which makes the whole situation worst. Steve wants to scream. But didn't he want this? “Steve?”

“No, of course not. You know me, Buck, I keep my heart on my sleeve.” 

“Yeah, sure buddy.” Bucky smiles and Steve can feel something crawl along his back. He’s Ma would probably say it was his sins.

The fake Bucky leaves, and he bangs his head on the box he has been hiding behind. Buck would never leave well enough alone because Steve rarely left anything alone. He's brother should have nodded, taken a seat and then waited Steve out. Mutual stubbornness was the foundation of their relationship.

“Okay. I've learned my lesson. No more wishing for perky Bucky, I was deluding myself. Perky Buck is creepy. Or maybe I've changed, and broody Steve would fit better with a broody Winter Soldier?” He smacks his head against his knees. Now he is talking to himself. Steve has been spending too much with Tony. 

Steve scrubs his hands over his eyes. This was crazy, nothing felt right, and Steve kept wanting to meet an illusion person who he murdered. What did it say about his messed brain that he dreamed about waking up in the future as a bully? Peggy . . . 

Wanda gets into his head, and he dreams the past. When Hydra does the messing, it's the future. This whole situation feels like Wanda’s mind mojo. Peggy had been creepy in the red tinted vision. Now it was Bucky’s turn apparently. “What is to say that this is real? Because fake Bucky says so. Ha! I need to get out of wherever I am; the real Bucky needs me.” Again with the whole talking to air. Focus there are other problems. 

@@@

“Two wins for me, none for you. I should probably practice my victory dance. Wiggle my hips a bit too. Throw my hands in the air to show I just don’t care. Except for my inevitable win.”

“I would love to see your victory dance. Tis so sad that your dream dance will never be realized. I’ve still got one soul trapped in my clutches. And this soul has the most to lose, happiness is only achievable in one’s dreams after all, and anyone deserves a break it would be the Winter Soldier. Don’t you agree?” They finally purr. “No popping the poppers early.” A popper materializes from nothing in the demon’s hand, and Mephisto pulls the string with a soft pop. Tony grabs the confetti and throws it into the air.

No, why would anyone think that? Getting shot at in a war, being a human biology experiment, running after Rogers to make sure he doesn’t die, captured by Hydra again, brainwashed, brainwashed some more with added torture on the side. Nah, the soldier should be fine. Nothing to worry about. Tony is positive that Barnes doesn’t prefer living as super vet ice cream to avoid having any agency. Can you hear his sarcasm loud enough yet?

“Barnes is a hero. I’m sure he’ll break free in record time.”

“I don’t know. You’re a hard adorable thingamajig to ignore or give up or not stalk.”

“What do I have to do with anything?” Mephisto waves their hand, two of the mirrors disappearing, and the one on the right growing larger. The mirror rippled and shimmered until revealing one of Tony’s workshop. Or a room that was similar to Tony’s workshop at first glance except the bots weren’t acting right and none of the tools looked like anything he owned. Everything was either an improbability or several decades behind. Tony wanted to fix everything in mirror Tony’s lab. 

Wait. Why would Barnes’ illusion have anything to do with Tony or the future. Shouldn’t it be him running around with Steve in the past? Living it up in the fifties and what not. The soldier was lounging on Tony’s idea couch playing fetch with a robot that might be U. The other Avengers must have been spilling Stark secrets. He blames Rogers. But neither the Winter Soldier in the genius’ space nor playing games with his baby was the truly jaw-dropping moment Oh, no. That moment was characterized by twin rings, an easy smile, and. . . 

“I kissed him. On the lips, all casual like I’ve done it before. Are those rings? Marriage rings? Rings and kissing. My lab is not a tree!”

“What? A tree?” They snigger apparently pleased with Tony’s confusion. “Calm down. You’re cute together. I’d ship you.”

“First trees and now ships. I am not made of wood. And that is not a word you throw around; it’s something you keep close to heart telling nobody anything about nothing.”

“Darling, that’s so sweet. Who do you ship?”

Spock and Kirk but Tony hasn’t even told Rhodey. A secret is only a secret if everybody that knows it is dead. Instead of answering, he narrows his eyes, eats some candy, and upturns his nose. How dare they. “Ridiculousness of this whole farce aside. I tried to kill him. Why in the name of Descartes’ ghost would he be interested in me on any level?”

“I don’t think it has anything to do with you.” Does the demon not see Tony’s face being all couple like with the Winter Soldier on the TV mirror? Glasses, maybe they need glasses. “It’s more desire for a family than anything. Perhaps he noticed a similar desire in you.”

“Ha! Have you met me? I am a commitment phobe. Couldn’t hack it with the perfect Pepper, there is no way I’m getting another chance.”

“Lie.” Tony can feel his face scrunch up because what in the ever loving here? “We’ve been through this. You lie. That was a lie. We both know that the Avengers was your real last pathetic attempt at making a family. Of course, it’s not your fault that you’ve been brainwashed to trust someone like Captain Golden Acres.”

“Trying to get along with one’s coworkers-”

“Daddy’s home. Ring a bell? I’m sure that doesn’t imply any suppressed wish for a family.” Sarcasm, really? That’s Tony’s trick. 

“Maybe, I liked the basic concept of something or another, but it doesn’t matter now.” He turns his focus back to the mirror, which was a mistake, watching his face look content. Tony can’t see the guilt weighing on Mirror Tony, can’t see the fear or the paranoia either. It’s an odd feeling to see yourself happy and know with certainty that it isn’t real. A strangeness that trumps the weirdness of seeing that same contentedness on Barnes because of Mirror Tony. Living with Hydra must have skewed Barnes perception of good and bad. Understandably.

@@@

James twirled the ring, listening to the clack against the metal of his hand while watching Stark buzz around the lab blue lights following the genius. It was captivating, just as Steve had said, and it was interesting. This whole day was interesting and had the feel of one of his frozen dreams. Except for the fact that those dreams never felt this real nor did James ever feel this lucid. It was supposed to be an escape after all.

The warmth of the day had indeed been an escape and he wanted to stay, but there was something more interesting outside this illusion.

“I ready to leave this demon’s trap I fell into, it’s been fun tho.”

Fake Stark? Illusion Stark? Projection of Bucky’s Disturbed Mind Stark, yeah that works, tilts his head but without turning towards him. “Babe, what are you going on about? Nonsense is coming out of your mouth. Want to try again?”

James shrugs, not really caring if Projection of Bucky’s Disturbed Mind Stark saw the gesture or not, his mindscape probably got the message across. “You know what I said.”

“Okay then.” Stark waves a hand making the blue holograms vanish, leans against his workstation, and giving James his full attention with a skeptical brow. “Explain, the whole demon trap thing.”

“None of this real. I figured I fell into some magic illusion thingy-” Tony smirks playfully at his choice of words. “-when I opened that suspicious door in Hell. I’m still in Hell.”

“And you knew this was fake from the beginning, why go along with everyone if you think it was fake?” James snorts at Fake Stark stressing ‘think.’ 

“Figured I test a theory.”

“A theory?”

“To see if Tony Stark would be as warm as I thought. Of course, it amounts to nothing because you're nothing but a dream, not the real Stark. In the end, this day, you, and everything else in the ‘dream’ doesn’t matter.” James shrugs again, but he turns inward to focus on planning his escape.

“What if I could make this all real?” spoke a voice the Asset did not recognize. He relaxes, if this was an attack, he needs to be ready. A sweep of the room, the Asset’s environment hadn’t changed, but Tony was gone along with the bots. No sign of the voice’s origins. “Over here, Grumpy.” The Asset needs a weapon, but he cannot trust any of the weapons hidden on his person.

The voice owner was some fancypants in an expensive suit that highlighted his red tie. It made Mr. Fancypants entire appearance pop, what with the red skin and eyes. The Asset spreads out his stance and waits. “Oh, come now. I’m not going to attack you, Barnes. Relax.” James snorts and takes a step back.

“You're the owner of this here demon trap and pocket thing.”

The demon-man roll his eyes. “Indeed, I am Mephisto, Lord of Hell. Greetings.”

The Asset bobs his head. “Salutations.”

“Now back to our deal. I could make this dream a reality, or perhaps you would prefer I fix that broken noodle of yours? Hmm. Restore what Hydra destroyed and revived the one true Bucky Barnes. It would be a snap.” Fancy Demon even raises a hand and snaps his fingers.

“For what?”

The demon spreads his arms playing earnest and red smoke hovers around him. “Hmm, speak up my dear.” The Asset wants to shoot the demonic ham. 

“I get the dream for what? What do you want? My soul?”

“Why, yes. The Winter Soldier's soul is something I dearly covet.”

“Because it's soaked in the blood of the innocents?”

Demon Ham chuckles. “Really, what must you think of me. No, it’s the experience. A soul is a precious gem each experiences a shaping of the stone. Your soul reminds me of a beautiful cut ruby.” Creepy. James takes another step back and eyes the creature wearily. 

“I must decline. I’ve had enough dealings with monsters for one lifetime.”

“True. I guess Tony wins the bet. Without him, I could have harvested so many souls. Pity.”

What?

@@@

“Three for three. Beautiful. I win.”

“My whatever shall I do.” Mephisto claps twice, the mirrors disappear, and from the air fall Aunt Peggy, Rogers, and Barnes. All appearing quite confused. “A wager is a wager, and a win is a win.”

“Anthony, what is the strange woman talking about?”

“Ah. Well, you see. Umm. I made a bet with Mephisto that all three of you could escape dreamland because they didn’t believe you were heroes.” Tony beams but feels his cheeks heat, and ducks his head. He tries to push forward the conversation quickly. “And I watch all of you prove me right. I made progress in retrieving the stone too.” He rubs his knees, but the others aren’t really paying attention.

Aunt Peggy’s eyes are locked on Mephisto, whose wings are outstretched and appears to be preening under the attention. Rogers, for some reason, is poking Barnes with a serious and contemplative expression. Barnes has gone full on Winter Soldier except his face is crimson. The genius and the former Hydra assassin eyes meet, Barnes turns an even dark shade but makes no movement to turn away. Finally, Tony decides to deal with Rogers first.

“Rogers, why are you poking Bucky? And why is no commenting on the fact that I secured the completion of our quest?”

“Tony, I’ve seen things. Creepy unexplainable things. Things I thought were what I wanted but are in truth nothing but a lie.” Barnes still hasn’t reacted to anything while the blonde moves to tug on Bucky’s hair like one would tug off a wig. 

“Is this about the smiling and non-smoking Bucky you saw in the illusion. Because that was a dream, Rogers. Not real.”

“That’s what Howard said about the future.” Oh, great. America’s knight in shining armor is having an existential crisis or something. Tony looks to Aunt Peggy for help, but she is concentrating on slowing inching towards Mephisto. The Demon is smirking. Tony prefers it when some else is the adult. Like Rhodey or Pepper.

“Okay. After a really bad nightmare or panic vision, how do you usually assure yourself that this is reality?” 

Rogers finally breaks his strange staring obsession with Barnes and gazes at Tony. “You have nightmares and panic attacks?” Only to ask something stupid. Nope.

“Next question. Or more importantly, answer mine.”

“you're taking my concerns about this seriously?” Tony gives his bitch please face, rolls his eyes, gives a huff and then makes his ‘you are moron’ expression. Rogers blushes. “Howard didn’t.”

Another roll of the eyes. “Dream Howard didn’t.”

“Sure. Well, everything was perfect, all my battle plans worked, and Buck was perky and respectful. Which was queer. I could not handle perky Bucky. I am sorry for everything Buck; you can be as antisocial as you want, I’ll even let you threaten-only threaten- Sam with your assassin-ness.” Rogers rests his head on Barnes' shoulder but then makes a face and shifts his focus towards Tony. “But now that I think about it, you’re right that dream Bucky didn’t smell of cigs. So I guess this real. Thanks, Tony I knew you could help.” He beams, and Tony’s stomach wriggles uncomfortably.

“You knew about the cigs.” Barnes finally reacts to something, although his face remains red.

“Surprise, I’m not a sap.” 

Barnes points a finger at the blonde. “I was careful.”

“Five words: Heightened senses and Poker winnings.” Barnes' finger shakes a little saying what do you know yet his eyes slide right and his brow wrinkled. Both Rogers and Tony raise an expectant eyebrow.

“Why haven’t you said anything about my dream?” Apparently, the soldier decided it would be wiser to change tactics and focused on the genius.

“What? That out of the people you met since gaining freedom from Hydra, you chose an ideal version of me to play family. It’s an ideal, not the actual me and it’s no surprise you chose me. Looks, brain, money, and a stellar reputation. What’s not to love?” Tony tries to do the full dazzling spiel but his smile breaks, and he can’t even lift his arms.

“Nah, I think it has more to do with the fact you are his perfect type come alive with a stunning ass,” Rogers remarked calmly. Even throws in a nobody care shrug.

“Stevie!”

“What? I didn’t lie. Tony is a combination of your ideal man and ideal woman. Of course, the cherry is the living sci-fi story that is Stark’s life. You kept asking about Sam’s wings.” 

“I hate you, and I will stab you.”

“Do it in the collarbone. Lots of pain but little damage.” Peggy shouts from where she circles Mephisto appearing to be gearing up for a fight. 

Steve continues unabashedly and ignores Barnes’ words. “And I know you were disappointed that you couldn’t get a good look at Vision.” Steve looks both confused and innocent, and Tony just knows it's an act. Hell, he's puled the same look when teasing Rhodey.

“Does it help Barnes, if I tell you I know Steve is totally messing with you?”

“A little bit.”

“Hey, how do you know I’m not being my most earnest self.” He widens his eyes innocently, and Tony has played this game before.

“Please. I do the same thing to my big brother. Except usually, I’m trying to crack his professional persona and get a laugh, instead of simply embarrassing him. You’ve got to be careful with that because they can embarrass you right back.”

Barnes smirks. “True.”

Steve smiles mischievously but then pales. “Rhodes is going to kill me.”

“No, he isn’t.”

“You made Peggy promise, but I bet you didn’t with Rhodes. And he never liked me.”

“You’re right but Rhodey wouldn’t.”

“I never understand how someone so worldly can be so naive?” Tony flinches.

“I thought I was a manipulative backstabber.” Rogers grits his teeth.

“I never said that. And I don’t think that either. You li-” Rogers tries to swallow the word, but Tony understood.

“Naive but still a liar, I guess. But I’m not the only one am I, Steve. My forgotten omissions are nothing compared to your outright lie.”

“Tony…”

“Forget it. I don’t care.” Tony heaves a heavy sigh. “Mephisto.”

“Yes, adorable soul.”

“My winnings.”

“Ah, yes. You asked for the Soul Stone. Sadly, I do not possess such a treasure.”

Tony grinned, placing his hands behind his back and nods. The thrill of the CEO twinkling in his eyes. “That’s fine. If I remember right, I stated that if I won you would assist in finding the stone. Not the actual stone.”

“Ah, I remember now.” The demon nods, raising from the couch, lifting their arms then swing them down quickly. Tony watches as the feminine form with the ruby dress is replaced by a masculine form in a dark red suit. A style from the forties including the signature hat. Tony bites back a giggle and sides eyes the men from a different time. Both do not appear impressed. 

“Impressive, dear. But can we continue.”

“One teleportation at your command Director Carter,” They said.

Mephisto twirls and makes a pose. Tony only blinked, but the entire room was different. There pews, large stained glass windows, and an impressive mirror where the Padre would preach. The design was simple, and the only remarkable thing was the reflective glass was black.

Tony floats over as Rogers takes a step towards the mirror. “What is this demon?”

“Death’s Mirror. What you desire is in there.” 

The genius pauses and asks, “What’s the catch?”

“Only Tony Stark may enter.”

“Not going to happen.”

“Aunt Peggy.”

“No.”

“Aunt Peggy, I will be fine.”

“Probably.” Mephisto agrees.

Tony gives a reassuring smile which doesn’t seem to help because she is still frowning. But there is nothing any of them can do.

“How can we trust the demon is telling the truth?”

“My Captain America, you have no faith. I am a demon of my word.” Rogers snorts, and Tony stares at his reflection in the dark glass. There is nothing to do but enter the void.

@@@

It’s dark. No surprise there. A part of Tony was hoping for a pair of eyes and a smile to appear from the shadows or a smoking caterpillar. Although, he can feel something moving in the shadows, void, thing.

“Good day, Anthony Stark. We meet again. Perhaps, this time you will remember more of my words.” A being forms from the darkness.

“Death. Was not expecting you, to be honest.”

Her head tilts, and Tony gets a feeling that the moving skeleton is laughing. “Tis fine. No one should ever expect me.”

He rubs his nose and nods. “Do you know why I’m here?”

“A demon’s game. But I do have what you seek.” She raises her fist, palm up, and slowing uncurls her fingers. Hovering above her hand is a small glowing stone that Tony can only guess is the Soul Stone.

“Are you going to give it me?”

Another wave feeling of laughter. “Much more than that, I fear.” He bites his lip and tugs at his finger. “I shall restore your life.” What?

“What?” What the ever loving fuck? People don’t just come back from the dead. The whole revival is nothing but a fantasy. “Phoenix feather is not a real thing.”

“Weren’t you the one that said that superheroes coming back from the dead is a thing?”

“Faking their death. I said, faking their death.”

“I see.” Another wave laugh thing. “You shall be the first then.”

“Why me? I’m not worth it. Shouldn’t you pick someone else?” This time a deep wave of sadness radiates from Death.

“You are worth everything. The world cannot survive Thanos without Ironman.”

“Why? I’m not the only genius nor the only man in a suit.” A hand reaches for his cheek, radiating impossible heat. “I’m replaceable and broken.”

“No, you are pure and one of a kind.” Her hand pets him before reaching towards his own hand. Death grabs his hand, rolls the stone onto his palm, and curls his fingers around the prize. 

“What if I want to remain dead?”

He can feel Death weigh his words, but the being does not radiate disappointment as Tony expects. “Anthony. What do you know of death?”

Tony squints. “It’s the absence of life.”

“Indeed. Thus, I am both. I am Death, and I am Life. Truly, I am Life-Death because neither of my identities can be separated from the other.” Tony blinks. “Just as you are both the Merchant of Death as well as the Protector of Life. Neither persona can be taken from you. You are also the only mortal I’ve seen who so resembles Eve the Engineer.”

“The world still needs Ironman.”

“Yes. You are not replaceable Tony Stark. Never doubt this.”

“Thank you.”                      


End file.
